Visceral
by drafter
Summary: Hiei só tinha um trabalho a fazer: escoltar Rina, uma youkai nascida entre humanos, de volta à sua família no Makai. O caminho seria longo, ele avisou, e tortuoso. Mas nem mesmo Hiei estava preparado para algo tão... visceral.
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** A história se passa DEPOIS do fim do mangá.

Personagens e universo Yuyu Hakusho não são de propriedade da autora. Publicação sem fins lucrativos. Proibida a cópia sem os devidos créditos.

Personagem Original e o enredo são de minha autoria!

* * *

O quarto do hotel fedia a cigarro e bebidas baratas. A suor e sexo.

Os lençóis puídos que agora envolviam o casal não eram trocados há dias, e a cama rangia de uma maneira irritante cada vez que a cabeceira chocava-se com a parede. Os choques produziam riscos na pintura e deixavam marcas que só não eram maiores do que as manchas de infiltração acumulada ao longo dos anos.

Alheios à aparência decrépita do ambiente, os amantes gemiam em uníssono. A jovem, de cabelos rosados e pele clara, mantinha controle do ato e dominava completamente o homem, que aparentava pelo menos o dobro de sua idade. Ela arquejava, em movimentos constantes e vigorosos em cima do amante, que em troca apertava sua cintura com força e revirava os olhos de desejo.

Os olhos acinzentados da moça, no entanto, estavam fixos, hipnotizados pela tatuagem no pescoço do companheiro. Um enorme tigre branco, de garras afiadas e presas à mostra, se destacava na pele áspera e se contorcia acompanhando os movimentos do seu dono.

Os uivos do homem se intensificaram. A jovem percebeu que em breve o coito chegaria ao fim. Ela diminuiu os movimentos, esperando retardar o clímax ao máximo, e ele respondia com elogios vulgares e toques grosseiros e voluptuosos.

Se deliciando com o momento, a mulher sorriu pela primeira vez desde que iniciara o ato.

Reclinou o tronco para frente, quase tocando o peito nu do amante. Sua mão deslizou languidamente pelo colchão, alcançando o estrado. Os grunhidos aumentaram.

Os dedos finos e pálidos agora envolviam a empunhadura de couro de um pequeno punhal. Consumido pelo gozo iminente, seu companheiro não notou a arma com que agora dividia a atenção da parceira.

Ele alcançou o orgasmo no mesmo momento em que a lâmina afiada penetrou no seu pescoço. Urrou, de dor e prazer.

As mãos brutas tentaram inutilmente estancar o sangue que jorrava pela garganta aberta, inundava o lençol e tingia de rubro o pelo branco do tigre tatuado.

A jovem se desvencilhou daquele corpo imundo que agora a olhava com medo e surpresa. Se colocou de pé, ao lado da cama, deixando que ele a observasse uma vez mais enquanto esperava pela morte, em um gesto sádico de provocativa piedade. A boca que antes cuspia palavrões agora era tomada por um gargarejo de sangue que impedia qualquer tentativa de comunicação.

Minutos depois, ela já estava do lado de fora.

O homem, morto. Trancado no quarto, como em um mausoléu.

A chave, perdida no fundo de algum rio.

O corpo só seria encontrado três dias depois, motivado pelo cheiro de carne podre que começou a impregnar o corredor e incomodar os vizinhos.

Mas Rina já não se importava mais.


	2. O Clã Yuuma

Era tarde da noite quando ele chegou. Trajes suntuosos, cabelos ralos e um rosto macilento eram tudo que Yusuke viu ao olhar de esguelha para o sujeito parado a poucos passos de seu quiosque de ramen¹.

Acostumado como estava com as ameaças do mundo físico, o garoto não se alarmou. Continuou com as tarefas habituais que realizava toda noite, se limitando apenas a manter o alcance de suas percepções um pouco mais abrangente do que de costume. Qualquer movimento, e Yusuke atacaria.

Não era humano, Yusuke logo reparou. Seu youki podia ser sentido de longe. Não que isso fosse novidade. Desde que a barreira entre o Ningenkai e o Makai havia sido permanentemente removida após o último torneio, alguns demônios passaram a frequentar com certa curiosidade o mundo dos homens. A maioria, de forma pacífica. Mas Yusuke era calejado demais para baixar a guarda.

Tirou o lixo, limpou o balcão e guardou os utensílios em seus respectivos lugares, com a mesma calma de sempre. O youkai não moveu um músculo, tampouco desgrudou o olhar do garoto. Exceto por um segundo. Foi o segundo que Yusuke precisou para desaparecer.

O demônio franziu o cenho. Comprimiu os lábios com força enquanto mexia milimetricamente o rosto para o lado, na esperança de captar um vislumbre — fosse uma sombra, fosse uma gota da energia maligna do moleque, fosse um silvo qualquer.

Prendeu a respiração quando foi surpreendido de repente.

— O que você quer comigo? — A voz de Yusuke surgiu subitamente às costas do demônio. Ele se virou, guiado pelo brilho intenso que enxergava pelo canto dos olhos.

— E então? — Yusuke perguntou de novo, intensificando a luz que emitia do dedo indicador, agora apontado para o homem.

— Você é mesmo o filho de Raizen... — falou, com um sorriso discreto — O que faz no mundo dos homens com essa barraquinha ordinária de comida?

— O que eu faço é problema meu! Agora diga por que está aqui.

O homem suspirou lentamente, cerrando os olhos. Quando os abriu, sua expressão estava completamente transformada.

As sobrancelhas caíram, acompanhando o movimento dos ombros. A boca tremia e todas as linhas do rosto se acentuaram. O semblante era a pura face do desespero.

— Estou aqui porque preciso da sua ajuda...

(...)

Em algum lugar ermo do Makai, Hiei observava o demônio que tivera o azar de cruzar o seu caminho naquele dia. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso sarcástico ao perceber que o oponente se preparava para atacar. Era exatamente aquela a atitude que ele esperava. Sentiu todos os pelos do corpo se eriçarem, excitado pela situação que provocara.

Desde o fim do torneio, que elegeu Enki como o grande vencedor, as funções de Hiei se limitavam a patrulhar determinadas áreas e resgatar humanos que se perdiam por aqueles lados devido à ausência da barreira que separava as duas dimensões. Continuava levando a arma em todas as rondas, mas cada vez menos tinha oportunidade de usá-la. Por isso, vez ou outra, debandava da equipe e se embrenhava sozinho em alguma área remota, buscando algum oponente para aplacar a sede de sangue da katana.

Hiei levou sua mão ao punho da espada, apertando com firmeza. Sentir a arma viva entre seus dedos era uma de suas sensações preferidas, um prazer quase erótico. A puxou lentamente, enquanto o outro youkai corria em sua direção. Deixaria que ele chegasse bem perto, que achasse que tinha alguma vantagem. Tal antecipação só o deixava mais e mais atiçado. Só quando o demônio estava a menos de meio metro de distância, Hiei se mexeu, saltando em uma velocidade incrível para o outro lado e atacando o rival.

O corte no peito foi fatal, dando ao youkai uma morte rápida. Hiei olhou o demônio cair sem vida no chão, enquanto o sangue se espalhava pela terra batida. Seus olhos, tão vermelhos quanto o fluído que agora jorrava, pareciam duas labaredas, consumidos pelo desejo ardente daquela morte.

Limpou os respingos que lhe atingiram o rosto e olhou para a espada, também suja. Não queria manchar a própria roupa com aquele líquido imundo, então apenas se abaixou e passou a lâmina pelas vestes do morto até conseguir extrair toda a sujeira. Fitou a katana mais uma vez antes de guarda-la na bainha. A espada, antes opaca, agora brilhava. Sua sede de sangue estava saciada.

(...)

 _"O Mundo dos Demônios sempre foi um lugar hostil. É um ambiente horrível para os mais fracos. Mas principalmente, para os mais poderosos. O poder pode trazer desgraça com a mesma rapidez que traz a fortuna. Multiplica os inimigos enquanto divide os aliados. O poder isola. Amaldiçoa._

 _E o clã Yuuma sabia disso._

 _A linhagem Yuuma era uma das mais antigas e puras entre a tribo Mazoku². Eles eram donos dos maiores tesouros e dos segredos mais ocultos do Makai. Tinham sabedoria, riqueza, aliados fortes e respeito. Tinham poder._

 _Mas também tinham rivais. Opositores invejosos e gananciosos que faziam de tudo para minar a influência dos Yuuma. Criavam intrigas, provocavam desavenças, articulavam ataques._

 _Durante séculos, guerras sangrentas fizeram parte do cotidiano dos Yuuma. Formado principalmente por soldados e combatentes, o clã aniquilava os inimigos sem piedade. Junto de seus aliados, eram invencíveis. E faziam questão de mostrar sua superioridade._

 _Os inimigos assassinados, degolados e mutilados eram expostos por toda a extensão das terras dos Yuuma. Qualquer um que entrasse em seu território logo seria recebido pela face do horror que eles representavam._

 _A estratégia afugentava alguns, temerosos demais para sequer ousar cruzar seus caminhos. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, alimentava o ódio._

 _A quantidade de batalhas diminuiu, mas a intensidade dos ataques, não. Chegavam a durar semanas e traziam perdas cada vez mais numerosas para todos os lados._

 _Sedentos de sangue, os Yuuma não descansavam. Se os inimigos recuavam, eles iam atrás. Se pediam trégua, eram decapitados. Mulheres e crianças viravam seus escravos sexuais ou morriam com a mesma crueldade. Ninguém escapava de suas mãos._

 _Até que os próprios aliados começaram a temê-los. Um a um foram abandonando a batalha, se recusando a continuar aquele banho de sangue sem fim. Acusados de traição, viravam desafetos. E eram tratados com a mesma frieza e selvageria que os demais inimigos._

 _Logo, os Yuuma estavam sozinhos. Cegos pelo próprio poder, eles nem assim cessaram sua onda de massacres. E o nome que antes evocava respeito, agora se traduzia em rancor. Não percebiam que estavam selando o próprio destino._

 _Só que na guerra, inimigos em comum constroem aliados. E por mais poderoso que um exército seja, ele nunca é maior do que a sede de vingança pelos que pereceram pelo caminho._

 _Famílias, clãs e tribos inteiras se uniram contra os Yuuma. Eles eram fortes, e resistiram por quase cem anos. Porém, cada vez mais isolados, os Yuuma por fim sucumbiram. E foram aniquilados com a mesma barbaridade que por tantos séculos eles impuseram. Seus tesouros, divididos como espólios da guerra._

 _A linhagem Yuuma, antes tão pura e renomada, se extinguiu para sempre do Makai"_

Yusuke tinha os braços cruzados enquanto ouvia a história do sujeito a sua frente. Sentados nos banquinhos altos de frente para o balcão do quiosque de ramen, os dois se encaravam, respeitando o silêncio que se formou no segundo em que o youkai se calou.

Haku — esse era seu nome — mantinha uma expressão dura, mas ao mesmo tempo, suplicante.

— Bela história, vovô, mas ainda não entendi o que você quer — Yusuke falou.

O demônio sorriu com tristeza.

— Por centenas de anos, essa história é contada para todas as gerações de demônios do Makai. Estaria absolutamente correta, se não fosse um detalhe...

Haku se calou um segundo, tomando coragem antes de continuar.

— A linhagem pura dos Yuuma não foi extinta como diz a lenda. Um dos herdeiros se refugiou no Mundo dos Humanos, esperando o momento certo para retornar e reconstruir sua família e sua riqueza.

— Como você tem certeza?

O demônio olhou para Yusuke, o encarando com seus olhos acizentados já quase sem vida.

— Porque eu sou esse herdeiro.

O garoto ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, ligeiramente surpreso com a revelação. Apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e inclinou o corpo para frente.

— E agora quer tentar reconquistar aliados, começando pelo sucessor de Raizen, é isso?

Haku se espantou. Balançou a cabeça efusivamente em negação.

— Não, meu clã sofreu com as guerras e eu aprendi da maneira mais dura a dor que elas podem gerar. Só quero minha família de volta! Vim te procurar porque soube que o filho de Raizen estava ajudando youkais que vinham ao Ningenkai, e eu preciso da sua ajuda!

— É, mas minha ajuda tem um preço, vovô. Essa barraquinha aqui é só fachada, meu sustento vem dos casos que eu resolvo. Não sei o que andou ouvindo por aí, mas eu tenho bastante experiência como detetive espiritual.

— Eu sei — Haku afirmou — Pesquisei bastante antes de vir até aqui. Preciso ter certeza de que é capaz de encontrar o que estou procurando.

— E o que seria isso?

O youkai fez uma nova pausa.

— Meu filho.

O silêncio caiu entre eles. Por um instante, ficaram se olhando sérios, deixando os barulhos da noite falar por ambos. Yusuke tentava entender o significado daquilo, mas, não conseguindo, falou:

— Ok, preciso de mais detalhes aqui...

Haku suspirou, concordando.

— Séculos atrás, eu me refugiei no Mundo dos Humanos, em uma época onde não existia a barreira entre as dimensões. Eu sabia que se voltasse, seria perseguido, e por isso, me escondi por aqui, me isolando de tudo e todos. Mas eu temia que minha linhagem morresse, e eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Por isso, procriei com uma humana...

Yusuke cruzou os braços novamente, intrigado com o rumo daquela história.

— Mas eu também sabia que seria inútil dar continuidade ao clã naquela época tão pouco segura. Sabia que teria que esperar para que os Yuuma pudessem prosperar novamente. E então, forcei meus genes a pularem algumas gerações... programei para que eles voltassem alguns séculos na frente, em um período que esperava que fosse de paz. Ou ao menos, que o nome Yuuma já não suscitasse ódio no Makai.

— Atavismo... — Yusuke murmurou, fazendo Haku concordar.

— Pelos meus cálculos, meu herdeiro já nasceu neste mundo, mas eu perdi contato com a linha humana que carregava meus genes. Venho procurando há anos, e desde a reabertura da barreira, essa certeza se fortalece. Viajei por vários lugares, e sei que é nesta região que ele está, eu posso sentir... mas não posso mais perder tempo nessa busca. Pois ao mesmo tempo, tenho tentado recuperar as relíquias milenares da minha família, felizmente com sucesso. Preciso retornar ao Makai e assegurar meu velho lar. Preciso estar pronto para quando meu filho se juntar a mim. Preciso que você o encontre!

— Hum... isso não vai sair barato — respondeu Yusuke coçando o queixo.

— Dinheiro não é o problema. Se aceitar meu caso, pago o dobro do valor da tabela, mais um tesouro da minha família, à sua escolha.

Yusuke olhou desconfiado.

— Nesse caso, pagamento adiantado.

— Pago metade agora. Dou o resto quando meu herdeiro for entregue.

— Entregue?

Haku hesitou.

— Como falei, preciso retornar ao Makai. Não sei se poderei abandonar minhas terras por mais tempo. Preciso que encontre e leve meu filho até mim em segurança.

— Isso vai encarecer o trabalho...

— Já falei que não é problema. Por favor, encontre o verdadeiro herdeiro do clã Yuuma. Encontre meu filho! — Haku pediu com os olhos marejados, e Yusuke podia enxergar a importância daquele pedido para o velho youkai.

Respirou fundo, pensando na resposta.

— Está bem — respondeu — Vamos acertar os valores...

* * *

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

¹Ramen - Tipo de macarrão japonês

²Mazoku - Na mitologia japonesa, uma tribo de demônios super poderosos. No universo de YYH, é a mesma tribo do Raizen e de outros demônios classe S.


	3. Impacto

Kurama ajeitou a gola da jaqueta, protegendo o pescoço do frio. Apertou o passo. O pequeno restaurante o esperava do outro lado da rua. Agitou as folhas secas da calçada ao caminhar apressado em direção ao destino, vencendo a multidão característica do centro da cidade, e cruzou a porta de vidro, aliviado por escapar do vento outonal.

Olhou ao redor. O lugar já estava cheio, como de costume; Yusuke, atrasado.

Encontrou uma mesa vazia e aguardou sozinho, acompanhado apenas da água que pediu ao sentar. Yusuke chegou poucos minutos depois, com sua alegria habitual. Se cumprimentaram como velhos amigos e permitiram que as risadas preenchessem os minutos iniciais.

Yusuke tinha solicitado aquele encontro, mas não explicara o motivo. Kurama não insistiu, deixando que o amigo ditasse o tom da conversa. E de início, ela era leve e divertida, pontuada por reminiscências do passado e novidades do presente. Foi apenas depois que a comida já tinha chegado na mesa que Yusuke se desfez do seu semblante festivo e assumiu um bem mais sério.

— Você lembra quando Genkai falou que o fim da barreira poderia trazer conflitos?¹

A pergunta pegou Kurama desprevenido. Sim, ele lembrava. E sim, ele pensava nisso com frequência, reconheceu. Mais de um ano havia se passado desde o fim do bloqueio entre os mundos e a paz não parecia ameaçada. Ainda assim, parte dele se recusava a negar tal possibilidade, ainda que aparentemente remota.

— Esse sossego todo me incomoda às vezes... — Yusuke admitiu — Parece calmo demais pra ser verdade. É como se algo fosse acontecer a qualquer instante e nos pegar de surpresa. Estou sendo muito neurótico?

— A relação entre os três mundos melhorou com Enki e Koenma no comando, mas eu sei o que quer dizer, Yusuke… Passei muito tempo no Makai pra saber que a natureza youkai não é tão pacífica assim. Algum motivo para essa preocupação de repente? Você viu ou sentiu alguma coisa?

— Peguei um caso novo ontem à noite. Clã Yuuma, já ouviu falar?

Yusuke fitou Kurama, aguardando por alguma reação negativa. Ele, no entanto, apenas franziu a testa, como se o nome tivesse soado completamente desconhecido. Mas não era o nome que lhe era estranho. Estranha, Kurama pensou, era a pergunta.

— Eles não existem mais — disse — Foram massacrados séculos, talvez milênios atrás — Fez uma pausa — Quem está interessado em desenterrar uma história dessas?

— E se eu te falar que é o próprio...?

Algo trincou no fundo da cabeça de Kurama ao ouvir a resposta. De início, achou que não tivesse entendido. Balbuciou um "como assim?" e se perdeu nas palavras que se seguiram.

Mergulhou no próprio silêncio ouvindo Yusuke falar. Ao mesmo tempo, só conseguia pensar nos avisos de Genkai sobre os possíveis conflitos futuros.

A sabedoria da mestra nunca fora tão pertinente.

(...)

— O que você quer? — Hiei perguntou, fazendo Mukuro se virar.

A insolência típica do demônio de fogo provocou um sorriso discreto no rosto da comandante. Ela o estudou com cuidado, analisando as feridas recentes em seu torso descoberto. Algumas ainda estavam abertas. O vermelho vivo da carne lacerada parecia destacar ainda mais aqueles olhos flamejantes.

— Estão falando que você não tem comparecido às rondas. É verdade?

— É para isso que interrompeu meu treino?

O rosto de Mukuro permaneceu intacto. A resposta afiada não a impressionou. Não esperaria nenhuma outra vindo dele, de qualquer maneira.

— Você não tem privilégios — ela respondeu — E eu não preciso de dores de cabeça com Enki. Apenas cumpra sua maldita função.

— E se eu me recusar?

— Não me provoque, Hiei, nem ache que nossa intimidade mudou alguma coisa por aqui. Eu ainda sou sua comandante.

Os olhos dos dois continuavam um sobre o outro, imóveis. Ficaram em um silêncio incômodo, deixando a tensão invadir o espaço entre eles por um tempo que pareceu interminável.

Até Hiei quebrar o contato visual. Repuxou o lábio em um meio sorriso mordaz e cruzou os braços. Ele, assim como ela, também não se intimidava fácil.

— Vai me expulsar do seu...exército particular?

O desafio estampado na expressão de Hiei a perturbou. Ele por acaso achava que ela não teria coragem? Que era bom demais para ser dispensado?

Inconscientemente, tocou na hirui seki² que carregava no peito. Ganhara a pedra de presente de Hiei, que alegara não precisar dos dois pingentes. Disse que não queria que Yukina o visse com ambos e deduzisse a verdade. Ela aceitou sem o contestar, apesar de saber que não passavam de meias-verdades. A cumplicidade entre os dois era evidente, mas, ainda assim, estranha para duas almas tão habituadas à solidão.

— Volte para o seu treino — ordenou — Mas amanhã, retome o patrulhamento. E pare de reclamar. Ganhe o torneio da próxima vez e faça suas próprias regras. Enquanto isso, obedeça as que lhe foram impostas.

Se virou, querendo por um fim ao assunto. Não imaginou que, para Hiei, a conversa estivesse longe de terminar.

Foi surpreendida pelo vulto que ele formou ao saltar na sua frente. Hiei a confrontou com aqueles olhos selvagens que tantas vezes a instigara nos seus primeiros meses na fortaleza. Achou que ele os tinha abandonado, mas cá estavam novamente, arredios.

— Lute comigo — ele pediu — Me mostre a força que você se recusa a revelar.

— Mandei ir embora. Desde quando ficou tão insubordinado?

— Desde quando ficou tão fraca?

Mukuro respondeu com um chute lateral. Fraco, mas forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo. Hiei se ergueu em um pulo — ou ao menos tentou. O braço da youkai o pressionando forte contra a parede era o aviso de que ela ainda estava no comando.

E por um segundo, Hiei achou que teria o combate que almejava. Achou que tinha visto nos olhos de Mukuro a fúria necessária para libertar todo o potencial que ela escondia. Que Kirin³ estivera errado em sua predição, que ele sim veria seu poder verdadeiro.

A sensação, no entanto, se desmanchou no instante em que ela afrouxou a mão que prendia seu pescoço. Mukuro se afastou, com uma expressão tão lúgubre que o gesto o atormentou mais do que se ela tivesse levado a cabo o sonhado duelo.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Hiei perguntou, mais inconformado do que preocupado.

— Apenas saia daqui.

Ele não ousou ignorar a ordem dessa vez. O cordão no pescoço de Mukuro cintilou sob a luz débil que invadiu a privacidade de sua câmara no momento em que o demônio abriu a porta. O brilho ainda atingiu os olhos de Hiei antes que ele se ausentasse.

Fechou a porta, a devolvendo ao breu.

(...)

 _— Eu não sei o que pensar, Yusuke — Kurama tinha dito, após ouvir o relato do amigo — De fato, é possível. É apenas surpreendente demais._

 _—Se for verdade... acha que pode ser um problema?_

 _Kurama fez uma pausa, pensativo. Quase não tinha falado nada enquanto Yusuke relatava o encontro da noite anterior e toda a conversa que tivera com Haru. Ele entendia, claro. A informação era tão inesperada que pegava até mesmo Kurama de surpresa. E se até o amigo parecia incerto, que dirá ele! As implicâncias que um possível ressurgimento do clã traria para os três mundos era ainda um grande ponto de interrogação na cabeça do ex-detetive._

 _— É difícil prever o que pode acontecer. Talvez eles cresçam e se fortaleçam o suficiente para se rebelar contra as regras atuais do Torneio. Talvez realmente fiquem na encolha e entrem no jogo. Ainda é cedo demais para tirarmos uma conclusão, mas de qualquer forma, a notícia é preocupante._

 _Yusuke balançou a cabeça, concordando._

 _— O mais difícil vai ser achar esse suposto herdeiro._

 _— Posso tentar descobrir alguma coisa — Kurama falou, olhando para o relógio no pulso e se dando conta de que deveria voltar ao trabalho — Mas se houver mesmo alguém com sangue Yuuma andando pelo Ningenkai, não vai ser difícil de descobrir._

"Não vai ser difícil de descobrir."

Exceto que já haviam se passado dez dias desde a conversa com Kurama e Yusuke permanecia no mesmo lugar de quando começara a investigação.

Nenhuma pista. Nenhum suspeito. Nada.

Haru tinha partido para o Makai como disse que faria, e Kurama também não descobrira nenhuma novidade sobre o clã. Os rumores sobre o Yuuma, pelo visto, pareciam mortos e enterrados entre os demônios e ninguém parecia muito disposto a se afundar no assunto.

Nem mesmo seus informantes, a maioria composta por youkais que viviam no limiar entre os dois mundos, o ajudaram dessa vez.

O assunto arranhava seus pensamentos como um disco quebrado. Tentava abstrair as ideias perambulando pelas ruas na esperança de sentir alguma energia estranha ou presenciar alguma atitude suspeita. Visitava os locais mais longínquos da província, conversava com os tipos mais estranhos, subornava, espancava, e até apelava para ameaças de morte.

Nada.

Quando se deparava com alguma dica, era falsa. Quando apontavam alguém, não passava de um humano comum ou um youkai ordinário. Chegou a pensar em pedir ajuda de Koenma, mas Kurama o desaconselhou. Não seria prudente provocar um alvoroço no Reikai agora que finalmente o Mundo Espiritual fizera as pazes com o Dos Demônios, ele dissera. Ao menos por enquanto.

Yusuke acatou, sem, no entanto, esconder sua frustração.

Até aquele dia.

Era ainda o meio da tarde quando ele abriu a porta do apartamento que dividia com a mãe. Apagou o cigarro antes de entrar em casa, amassando a bituca com o pé. E a energia o atingiu.

A sentiu tão logo girou a maçaneta. Era tão forte que chegava a ser tangível, sólida. Uma opressão fora do comum, que ele não sentia desde o torneio no Makai. Um youki superior ao que estava acostumado a encontrar na cidade — e totalmente fora do controle.

Aquele fora seu primeiro contato com ela.

Correu para encontrar a fonte daquela força, mas não precisou avançar além da própria sala. Ela foi a primeira coisa que Yusuke avistou, ainda obcecado pela energia maligna que impregnava a casa. Só depois notou que ela não estava sozinha. Atsuko, sua mãe, estava com ela.

Era uma jovem, pouco mais velha do que ele. Cabelos rosa-pálidos, olhos frios. Era maior que Atsuko, mas Yusuke demorou a perceber que isso se devia apenas pelo salto fino que a deixava sete centímetros mais alta.

— Está tudo bem por aqui? — ele perguntou, os olhos ainda pregados na jovem.

As duas se viraram ao mesmo tempo, mas foi o olhar da desconhecida que encontrou o de Yusuke.

Uma nova onda o atingiu. Forte, sufocante, profunda. Era como se fosse diretamente dirigida a ele, e ele apenas. Como se pretendesse esmagá-lo. Os olhos cinzentos da estranha o atraiam com um magnetismo do qual ele não conseguia se livrar, mesmo com todo o desconforto absurdo causado por estas mesmas pupilas.

Yusuke sentiu que seu próprio youki se manifestou com aquela presença, reagindo àquele confronto. As energias dos dois se chocaram, de uma maneira tão brutal que obliteraram todo o resto.

O momento durou horas na cabeça dos dois, apesar de apenas poucos segundos terem transcorrido. Yusuke entendeu imediatamente o que tinha acontecido e quem era aquela garota. Durante aquele breve espasmo de tempo, compreendeu finalmente que a busca havia terminado.

— Rina já estava de saída — Atsuko falou, imperativa, acordando Yusuke do transe.

Rina voltou a olhar para ela, a boca crispada com desprezo. A olhou do alto, mas não disse nada.

Yusuke ainda a encarava quando a jovem se voltou para a saída. Deu alguns passos lentos em sua direção e fez questão de esbarrar no garoto ao passar, ao que ele reagiu na mesma hora, agarrando seu pulso.

— Quem é você? — sussurrou.

Rina manteve a dissimulação estampada nos lábios silenciosos.

— Saia logo dessa casa! — A voz de Atsuko berrou novamente.

— A gente se vê por aí — sussurrou de volta, em uma voz macia e sedosa como os cabelos compridos que desciam pelas suas costas.

Se desvencilhou suavemente da mão que a prendia e correu porta afora, a fechando em um estrondo. Yusuke, em um impulso, se virou para fazer o mesmo, mas foi a sua vez de ser impedido.

— O que está fazendo? Deixe ela ir! — a mãe falou, enfurecida, o segurando pela camisa — Essa menina não presta!

Ele a contemplou hesitante. Pediu desculpas, mas disse que precisava ir. Atsuko o fuzilou com uma expressão descontente e disparou gritos descabidos para o filho, o que fez Yusuke revirar os olhos. Pensou em responder, mas não precisava de mais uma discussão com a mãe aquela hora. Com pressa, apenas saiu e bateu a porta, abafando a voz de Atsuko.

O corredor do prédio já estava vazio, mas Yusuke a sentia nas proximidades. Voou pelas escadas, ouvindo seus passos se misturarem aos dela. Pulou os degraus, afoito por vencer aquela disputa que sabia que ela provocava. Esperou a encontrar nos andares próximos, mas a cada lance de escadas, mais ela se distanciava. Ele não entendia como alguém com botas tão altas e roupa tão curta conseguia se locomover tão rápido, mas de algum modo, Rina conseguia.

Ela já estava perto da porta quando ele alcançou o andar térreo. Yusuke continuou avançando, e teve certeza de que vislumbrou um olhar de relance da garota pelo reflexo das vidraças. E junto com ele, o mesmo sorriso enigmático de antes.

Saiu do prédio ainda ao seu encalço. A pegaria na esquina. Agora, à vista, seria mais fácil derrubá-la.

Mas Rina não cruzou a esquina. Ao invés disso, subiu em uma moto estacionada na calçada e deu a partida. Antes que Yusuke tivesse qualquer reação, ela já havia sumido entre os carros.

* * *

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

¹ - Isso faz referência ao episódio 4 do Eizou Hakusho (mini episódios com algumas cenas extras do anime)

² - Hirui seki é a pedra da lágrima da mãe de Hiei e Yukina. No final, Hiei fica com os dois pingentes, já que Yukina não aceita o dela de volta. Também em um episódio do Eizou Hakusho, Mukuro é vista usando o colar xD

³ - Kirin é um dos soldados de Mukuro, que chega a falar depois do Torneio que acha que Mukuro nunca irá lutar com toda a força que possui, pois ela está ligada ao seu estado mental (e que, ultimamente, ela andava bem mais tranquila, o que a impedia de invocar seu poder máximo)


	4. Backfire

Demoraria ainda mais dois dias para que Rina e Yusuke voltassem a se encontrar. Dois longos dias, que o garoto gastou pressionando a mãe para revelar mais detalhes sobre a presença perturbadora daquela estranha na sala de estar. Atsuko, no entanto, não estava muito interessada em perder tempo falando da menina. A classificou como uma "piranha idiota que viera lhe torrar a paciência" e deu o assunto por encerrado.

Ao menos munido de nome e uma descrição física, ele poderia voltar a procurar pelos guetos da cidade.

Rina, no entanto, lhe poupou o trabalho.

Surgiu repentinamente às suas costas em uma das excursões de Yusuke em busca da garota. Perguntou se ele estava procurando por ela e esperou ele se virar abruptamente, defensivo. E lá estava ela. O mesmo cabelo rosa-pálido, as mesmas botas que chegavam quase até os joelhos, o mesmo olhar felino.

— O que você quer comigo? — ela perguntou.

— O que você estava fazendo lá em casa? — De todas as perguntas, essa foi a primeira que lhe ocorreu.

Rina continuou o olhando, agora o estudando de cima a baixo. Ela tinha o mesmo ar prepotente de antes, mas a energia tão avassaladora que ele havia conhecido tinha ido embora quase que totalmente. Se antes a energia vital da jovem parecia fora de controle, agora era quase como se estivesse em um cabresto, fazendo Yusuke quase duvidar do que tinha pressentido antes.

A única certeza que Yusuke tinha, no entanto, era que ela não era humana.

— Então é disso que isso se trata? — Rina perguntou — Atsuko enviou você atrás de mim?

— Não — ele admitiu — Mas quero saber por que uma youkai como você está metida com minha mãe.

Rina titubeou pela primeira vez. Franziu a testa e meneou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, comprimindo os olhos desconfiados que ainda estavam fixos nele.

— Do que você me chamou?

— Você não sabe? Você deve estar brincando.

Ela o segurou pela gola ao mesmo tempo em que o pressionava contra a parede. Yusuke, pego desprevenido, sentiu o sangue ferver.

— Eu pareço estar brincando?

— Olha aqui, garota, eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas clã centenário ou não, eu não vou ter o menor problema em te estourar os miolos se você não me soltar!

Em parte, Yusuke blefava; mas parte dele vinha querendo arremessar aquela mulher para longe desde quando a viu na sua casa no outro dia — e a atitude arrogante dela não estava ajudando.

Rina o apertou ainda mais contra a parede, quase colando sua testa na dele. Seus dentes rangiam de raiva. E Yusuke pensou que ela não fosse se importar com aquela ameaça.

Mas por fim, ela o soltou. Contrariada, ele podia ver. Rina olhava de esguelha para o lado, como se subitamente tivesse se lembrado que estavam no meio da rua. Algumas pessoas que passavam por perto olhavam de volta, desviando o rosto assustados logo em seguida.

— Vamos embora daqui — ela falou entre os dentes.

E Yusuke, por mais que quisesse, dessa vez não usou contrariar.

(...)

Hiei retornou à patrulha, obedecendo as ordens de Mukuro, mas deixando visível a sua irritação. Descontar sua raiva em demônios ordinários que vagavam pelas florestas do Makai nem mesmo o satisfazia mais. Passou a ocupar todo o tempo livre com treinos, quase abdicando das horas de sono, e chegou a quase assassinar um dos membros da guarda de Mukuro.

Ela, entretanto, nunca o chamou a atenção por causa disso. Estava cumprindo seu papel junto às rondas, era só com isso que ela se preocupava. Hiei achava que Mukuro não se importaria nem mesmo se ele aniquilasse seu exército inteiro — algo que ele cogitou seriamente em fazer.

"Desde quando ficou tão fraca?"

Fazia também algum tempo que Hiei não compartilhava a cama com a comandante. Mesmo a última vez já não havia sido a mesma coisa. Ela tinha gritado de prazer, claro, mas nem de longe com a sua selvageria habitual. Não o havia dominado, como fazia antigamente, ou arranhado suas costas. Não exigiu uma segunda rodada.

Naquela noite, a última juntos, Hiei deixou que ela adormecesse sozinha.

Na fortaleza, o comentário geral era de como ela havia ficado muito mais tranquila nos últimos meses, mas para Hiei aquilo não era tranquilidade. Mukuro havia desistido. E isso não era nada atraente.

Seu presente de aniversário ainda estava no quarto da comandante. O pai, eternamente preso à planta curativa de Kurama, permanecia vivo sofrendo as torturas de Mukuro¹. Hiei achou que isso a ajudaria a se libertar e descobrir seu verdadeiro potencial, mas o efeito tinha sido reverso. A cada corte no corpo do pai, Mukuro mergulhava ainda mais fundo dentro de si, às vezes passando dias sem sair de sua câmara. Vê-la treinar era cada vez mais raro.

Era irônico, mas era justamente a mente conflitante de Mukuro que a dava poder. Eram as algemas de metal nos pulsos, os pesadelos recorrentes da infância traumática. Sem isso, Mukuro não era... nada.

Fazia três dias que Hiei não a via quando decidiu abandonar a fortaleza de vez. Partiu sem se despedir ou oferecer alguma justificativa. Apenas saiu para mais uma ronda, se separou da equipe e nunca mais voltou.

(...)

— Por que você está atrás de mim?

Yusuke cruzou os braços e respirou fundo. Eles tinham caminhado até uma parte isolada da cidade, onde uma estação de trem abandonada era tudo o que tinham ao redor. A grama crescia sem ninguém para apará-la e um rastro de lixo — principalmente de latas, restos de cigarros e embalagens plásticas — seguia margeando os trilhos de trem parcialmente cobertos pelo mato alto. Ao longe um grupo de adolescentes conversava em uma roda.

— Eu preciso saber se você é quem eu acho que é — ele respondeu, tentando ser paciente.

— Quem você acha que eu sou?

— A única descendente de uma antiga família youkai.

Rina sentou na murada quase destruída da estação de trem. O salto fino não parecia atrapalhar em nada seus movimentos. Balançou a cabeça, olhando distraidamente para o grupo de adolescentes.

— Eu não sei do que está falando, mas não sou eu. Eu não tenho família.

— Todo mundo tem família, menina.

— Nem todo mundo.

Ela abriu a jaqueta e puxou um frasco de metal. Desenroscou a tampa e o encostou o pequeno gargalo nos lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Você não sabia mesmo que era uma youkai? — Yusuke perguntou.

— Por que você acha que eu sou uma?

— Pela sua energia. Todo mundo tem, mas a sua é muito diferente da energia espiritual humana comum. Você não é desse mundo. Pelo menos disso eu tenho certeza.

Rina ficou calada. Guardou o frasco de volta no bolso interno da jaqueta e manteve o olhar distante.

— Como você consegue controlar isso tão bem? — Yusuke perguntou — Foi por isso que eu nunca te achei antes. Você camufla sua aura, parece até que tem um botão de liga e desliga! Se você não estivesse na minha casa naquele dia, eu acho que nunca-

— Você ainda quer saber por que eu estava na sua casa? — ela o interrompeu. Se virou para Yusuke, que agora a olhava surpreso pela mudança de assunto.

— Claro!

— Está vendo aquele grupo ali? — e ela apontou para os adolescentes mais adiante — Moleques. O mais velho não tem mais do que 16 anos. Semana passada, a máfia matou um deles. Torturou e o espancou até a morte. Fui eu quem encontrou o corpo.

— E o que a minha mãe tem a ver com isso?

Rina fez uma pausa e suspirou, parecendo entediada.

— Esse moleque que morreu tentou paquerar Atsuko. Duas vezes. Eu falei pra ele não se meter com ela, disse que ia dar uma surra pra ele parar de ser idiota. Mas é claro que ele não me ouviu. Deu no que deu.

Fez uma pausa e encarou Yusuke. Ele a olhava confuso.

— Porra, preciso dizer que sua mãe só anda com o pessoal da Yakuza²? Achei que você soubesse disso.

— Espera aí, você acha que minha mãe mandou a máfia matar o pivete porque ele ficou de paquera? Ela nunca faria isso!

Rina deu de ombros.

— Eu não sei, mal conheço aquela vadia. Só sei que eu falei pra ele não se meter com alguém ligado à máfia e ele se meteu. Você não sabe a dor de cabeça que isso me deu. Tive que ir lá tirar satisfações. E que mulherzinha intragável...

A pele de Yusuke se inflamou, um vermelho intenso subindo pelo pescoço e pintando seu rosto de raiva. Em dois passos, foi até ela. Agarrou com as duas mãos a gola do casaco e a puxou para perto, sentindo o hálito forte do álcool.

— Do que diabos você chamou a minha mãe?

Rina nem piscou, apenas crispou os lábios em um sinal de total intolerância com aquele gesto brusco.

Foi quando Yusuke sentiu algo espetar sua barriga por cima da blusa. Desviou o olhar momentaneamente para baixo e viu a ponta de um punhal pressionar de leve seu estômago, os dedos firmes de Rina segurando a empunhadura. Voltou a encarar a raiva contida da garota, traduzida por seus olhos gelados.

— Se falar assim da minha mãe de novo ou se aparecer mais uma vez na minha casa, eu te mando direto para o inferno, ouviu bem?

Ele a soltou com um empurrão. Rina esperou um instante antes de guardar a faca.

— E se seu problema é com a máfia, vá resolver direto com eles. Ou tem medo de encará-los e por isso foi atrás da minha mãe, como uma covarde? — rosnou.

Ela se levantou com um pulo. Yusuke sentiu o peito palpitando. Sua mão coçava, e a vontade de atacá-la era enorme. Podia quase sentir o Leigan se formando na ponta do dedo.

— Por que você não some daqui? — ela falou, para espanto de Yusuke.

Ele esperava que ela o atacasse. Que talvez o tentasse intimidar novamente com a energia poderosa que sentira dois dias atrás, que talvez ele até mesmo fosse conhecer a força que ela escondia. Mas ela não fez nada disso. Possuia um auto-controle maior do que ele havia imaginado.

Yusuke vociferou um último xingamento e deu as costas para a mulher. Podia sentir que ela continuava o encarando por trás.

O garoto mal tinha andado alguns metros quando teve os passos interrompidos. O mesmo grupo de jovens que antes os fitava à distância agora vinham em sua direção. Eles o cercaram, tentando emular as poses hostis de Rina.

— O que você queria com Rina? — um deles perguntou.

— Isso é assunto meu e dela, pivete. Se manda!

O cerco se fechou.

— Você está se metendo com as pessoas erradas — o mesmo adolescente falou.

— Eu não estou com paciência, moleque. E só não arrebentei a cara daquela idiota porque não bato em mulheres, mas não vou ter a mesma piedade com vocês.

Um dos rapazes soltou uma risada.

— Você acha que pode com a Rina? — o mesmo jovem falou, com um sorriso largo e sarcástico estampado no rosto, seguido de outra gargalhada — Você não sabe nada sobre ela mesmo! Ela deu cabo dos próprios velhos só porque eles pegavam no pé dela. Acha que ela não acabaria com você, se não quisesse? É você que teve sorte!

Yusuke o encarou com um olhar de desdém.

— Eu não me interesso pelas histórinhas que ela inventa pra vocês — Ele deu um passo ameaçador em sua direção — E essa é a última vez em que vou pedir…

Mas eles não o obedeceram. Ao invés disso, sacaram suas armas — pequenas facas, canivetes, correntes, socos ingleses. Yusuke riu. Fazia tempo que não encarava uma luta.

— Deixem ele ir — Rina, surgindo atrás dele, ordenou — Vamos!

Todos se viraram para ela, surpresos. Nos olhares, uma certa indignação pueril, um protesto silencioso de quem não entendia toda aquela benevolência com a qual eles não estavam acostumados. Mas Rina não falou novamente, tampouco se intimidou, e os rapazes, hesitantes e contrariados, se dispersaram. Yusuke ficou.

— Então é isso que você é? Uma líder de gangue juvenil? Seus ancestrais youkais iriam te achar uma piada...

— É melhor você ir embora também — ela falou entre os dentes. Se virou na mesma hora, o deixando sozinho.

Yusuke ainda permaneceu um tempo a olhando se afastar. Tinha ido até ela com uma certeza que agora já não sabia se tinha. E toda aquela conversa parecia ter sido uma grande perda de tempo.

Irritado e frustrado, Yusuke a deixou.

(...)

No dia seguinte, o jornal noticiaria a execução de cinco homens de meia idade, potencialmente ligados à Yakuza. Os corpos haviam sido encontrados juntos, com centenas de cortes em áreas estratégicas como músculos e nervos, além de uma abertura horizontal na garganta, por onde, segundo os legistas, os homens sangraram até vir a óbito.

"Morte por mil cortes", a reporter anunciou³. Uma antiga prática de tortura, conhecida pelo método particularmente cruel e demorado de execução. A tática não era vista no oriente há mais de um século.

— Filha da puta... — Atsuko murmurou.

E Yusuke soube na hora de quem ela estava falando.

* * *

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

¹ - Referência ao mangá, quando Hiei descobre o passado de Mukuro e a presenteia com seu pai, preso por uma planta cedida por Kurama. A planta regenera automaticamente todas as feridas do corpo onde está ligada, permitindo que Mukuro o torture quanto desejar sem que ele morra.

² - Yakuza = máfia japonesa

³ - Morte por mil cortes, ou Lingchi. Antigo método de execução chinês.


	5. Negação

**NOTAS DA AUTORA** : Bem, desculpe pelo atraso. Prometi fevereiro, mas só consegui cumprir em março. Imprevistos acontecem! .

Pelo menos agora posso dizer que a fic saiu do hiatus pra valer!

Boa leitura!

* * *

— O que você pretende fazer, Yusuke?

— Eu não faço ideia…

O sol fraco refletia nas águas do rio à frente dos dois. Kurama olhava diretamente a paisagem, apoiado no gradil que os separava da margem, mas Yusuke tinha o olhar distante, em algum lugar muito além daquele de onde estavam.

Um barco de passageiros navegava tranquilo rio acima, com alguns turistas se amontoando no deck com suas câmeras fotográficas. Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto o barco fazia seu caminho, os minutos daquele sábado de sol passando preguiçosamente entre os dois enquanto Yusuke remoia o assunto na cabeça.

— Eu nem tenho mais certeza se é ela — Yusuke falou — Pode ser só uma youkai qualquer. Depois da abertura da barreira, eles estão por toda parte mesmo.

— Você não disse que sentiu algo diferente vindo dela?

Yusuke lembrou da energia que o tomou de assalto quando a encontrou pela primeira vez, na sala de casa. De como era diferente do que costumava encontrar e de como aquilo o remetia ao Torneio do Makai, aos tipos mais poderosos que enfrentou no passado, à atmosfera pesada típica da terra dos demônios . Ao mesmo tempo, recordou do encontro posterior, onde nem de longe a energia era a mesma — era fraca, pálida, um mero fantasma do que tinha sentido antes.

— Ela estranhou quando a chamei de youkai, como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquilo na vida. Como um demônio não sabe que é um demônio? Ou ela achou que eu era imbecil demais pra não perceber aquela aura demoníaca?

— Você também não sabia quando reviveu pela última vez já com os genes Mazoku — Kurama observou — Se ela nasceu e cresceu com uma família humana…

Yusuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Ela não tem família — murmurou baixinho.

— O que foi?

— Nada — E ele se virou, ficando de costas para o rio — Ah, estou começando a me arrepender de ter pego esse caso!

— Você saberia como encontrá-la de novo?

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e os remexeu, ainda sem conseguir tirar o encontro da cabeça.

— Talvez… ela tem uma gangue ou algo assim, não entendi muito bem. Se achar os moleques, dá pra achar a Rina — Yusuke fez uma pausa — Você viu a morte do pessoal da máfia no jornal? Eu acho que foi ela. Acho não, tenho certeza. Essa mulher é pirada!

Pelo canto do olho, ele conseguiu ver a expressão espantada que Kurama fez antes de endireitar as costas, se levantando da grade onde estivera debruçado. O rosto, que até pouco estava relaxado, foi da surpresa à introspecção, se enrijecendo como se ele tivesse trincado o maxilar ao mesmo tempo em que estreitava os olhos para uma ameaça que até então não tinha percebido. Era um olhar aquilino, um semblante obscuro, algo que ele já tinha visto antes, mas que há muito não aparecia no rosto de Kurama.

— Essa moça não pode continuar aqui — ele falou.

— Como assim?

— Se ela for quem a gente pensa que é, o Mundo Espiritual e o dos Demônios logo vai saber de sua existência. Eu falei que uma energia dessas não passaria despercebida, e ela pelo visto não está sendo tão cuidadosa. Se você estiver certo, essas mortes vão chamar a atenção de Koenma, se é que já não chamaram… Koenma e Enki têm um pacto de não-agressão, mas se o Reikai vir essa nova força como um desequilíbrio e uma ameaça aos humanos, pode querer suspender o acordo, voltar com as barreiras e com as restrições ao Makai.

Yusuke se virou para encarar Kurama. Cruzou os braços e jogou a cabeça para o lado.

— O que você está querendo dizer?

— Que eu não quero uma guerra.

Foi a vez de Yusuke se espantar com o tom grave do amigo. Ele primeiro quase sorriu e pensou em fazer uma brincadeira, querendo dizer que Kurama estava começando a soar como a falecida Genkai, mas controlou a língua ao ver a seriedade refletida nos olhos verdes de Kurama.

— Você acha mesmo que as coisas chegariam nesse ponto?

— Eu prefiro não arriscar, Yusuke. Paz é um conceito muito frágil. É preciso um esforço muito grande para mantê-la, mas quase nenhum para destruí-la. Vamos encontrar logo essa moça antes que seja tarde.

Yusuke se virou novamente para o rio. Segurou firmemente a grade com as mãos, deixando os braços esticados enquanto apoiava o corpo. Olhou para a margem oposta e admirou o degradê de cores quentes que o outono trazia para a vegetação. Entre tantas indas e vindas ao Makai, entre tantas batalhas, Yusuke às vezes se esquecia que, apesar de tudo, o Ningenkai era o seu lar — e de como esse lar podia ser bonito. Precisava se lembrar de admirar mais a paisagem, ele pensou. Não sabia até quando teria oportunidades como essa.

(...)

Hiei vagou pelo Makai sozinho por alguns dias, aplacando seus desejos à medida que eles vinham. Felizmente, não encontrou humanos perdidos pelo caminho — eles estavam cada vez mais raros, tanto tempo depois da abertura entre os mundos.

Quando os treinos solitários enfim o entediaram e os ataques a demônios incautos já lhe pareciam maçantes, Hiei acabou ele mesmo cruzando a barreira.

Fazia mais de um ano que não visitava o Ningenkai.

(...)

Kurama e Yusuke observavam o grupo de oito adolescentes ao longe, conversando, rindo e fumando perto de um conjunto de motos estacionadas. Usavam roupas parecidas, tinham os mesmos trejeitos, até o corte de cabelo era igual.

— São eles?

— Sim — Yusuke respondeu, reconhecendo alguns dos rostos que o haviam ameaçado no último encontro — Mas ela não está aqui.

Kurama observou por mais um tempo, estudando os rapazes. Assim que se certificou de que não passavam de jovens humanos comuns, ele acenou para Yusuke.

— Vamos.

Eles começaram a se aproximar, e não demorou para que o primeiro adolescente notasse a presença dos dois. Ele interrompeu a risada na mesma hora e fechou o rosto, cutucando o amigo ao lado para que olhasse na mesma direção. O gesto chamou a atenção dos demais, e logo, todos já encaravam a dupla, tirando o sorriso do rosto e as armas dos bolsos. Alguns apertavam os punhos, outros cerravam os olhos enquanto tragavam os restos de cigarros que tinham entre os dedos.

— Olha só quem está de volta! — um dos adolescentes falou.

— E trouxe o namorado junto dessa vez — outro falou. Os demais riram em um tom de deboche.

— Estamos procurando Rina — Yusuke falou — Não me façam perder tempo e me digam onde ela está.

O grupo riu novamente.

— E por que acha que vamos te dizer?

— Por que eu acho que você não vai querer que meu punho estrague ainda mais essa sua cara idiota — Ele cerrou os punhos e deu mais um passo em direção aos garotos — E ela não está aqui dessa vez pra me impedir. E então? Qual vai ser?

Os adolescentes olharam furiosos para Yusuke, se agarrando ainda mais aos canivetes e socos ingleses que traziam nas mãos.

— Vocês são só dois. Não está vendo quantos somos? Acha mesmo que podem nos derrubar, seu maricas?

Yusuke bufou.

— Vá com calma, Yusuke — Kurama deu um passo e se colocou do lado do amigo — São só crianças.

— Do que você nos chamou?

— Nós viemos falar com Rina, temos assuntos do interesse dela — Kurama falou — Só nos digam onde encontrá-la.

— Ora, vão pro inferno!

Os garotos atacaram praticamente todos ao mesmo tempo. Avançaram em direção aos dois, obrigando Kurama a recuar. Yusuke, porém, preferiu revidar. Enquanto Kurama imobilizava dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo, evitando machucá-los, Yusuke distribuiu socos que derrubou os outros seis, quebrando o nariz de pelo menos um deles e deixando mais dois com hematomas ao redor dos olhos.

A luta começou e terminou em menos de um minuto.

— Eu avisei — Yusuke falou entre os dentes.

Kurama soltou os dois que mantinha preso, os jogando pra frente. Eles se apoiaram um no outro para não cair no chão e olharam para os amigos machucados. Em seguida, se voltaram para Yusuke e Kurama, os dentes à mostra e um misto de medo e raiva estampada nas faces adolescentes.

— E então? — Yusuke falou — Será que agora podemos falar com a Rina?

Os dois se entreolharam. Depois de um curto silencioso, falaram o que Yusuke e Kurama queriam ouvir. Logo os dois já estariam longe dali, o endereço de Rina memorizado na cabeça.

(...)

O prédio correspondente ao endereço fornecido era de uma pensão de três andares no sobrado de uma loja. Era um tipo de construção antiga, com paredes de tijolo aparente, pequenas janelas verticais de madeira branca, e um encanamento velho que descia pela lateral do prédio, indo do teto ao chão.

A entrada se dava por uma portinha ao lado da loja de conveniência que ocupava o térreo. Ela emendava em uma escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar da pensão e seguia até o terraço.

O interior do edifício era tão mal conservado quanto o lado de fora. Havia sinais de mofo em algumas paredes e buracos que pareciam terem sido feitos por balas no corredor mal iluminado. Um cheiro velho impregnava o andar.

Yusuke e Kurama pararam de frente para a porta com o número dado pelo adolescente. O interior do apartamento estava em completo silêncio. Eles se entreolharam rapidamente e tocaram a campainha.

Alguns segundos se passaram. Mais silêncio. Yusuke apertou a campainha novamente, dessa vez por mais tempo. O barulho estridente ainda soava quando a porta se abriu de supetão, fazendo Yusuke finalmente puxar o dedo de volta.

Rina segurava a porta aberta com um olhar de quem estava prestes a assassinar quem quer que estivesse do lado de fora. Quando viu Yusuke, no entanto, a única coisa que conseguiu expressar foi tédio.

— Sério? — ela perguntou em um tom enfastiado. Em seguida, olhou para Kurama — E você quem é?

— Temos que conversar — Yusuke falou — E é sério dessa vez.

— Que seja… — Rina disse, se afastando da porta e a deixando aberta para que os dois entrassem.

Eles a seguiram para dentro do apartamento, um pequeno estúdio, de poucos metros quadrados, com cozinha, sala e quarto dividindo o mesmo cômodo. Os móveis eram poucos e a decoração simples, mas funcional. A organização chegava a ser metódica, contrastando de alguma forma com as condições daquele prédio deteriorado.

Rina se dirigiu até uma pequena bancada e abriu uma garrafa de rótulo dourado, se servindo um pouco da bebida de cor aveludada. Bebeu em um só gole e se serviu de uma nova dose.

— Sua mãe te mandou atrás de mim de novo?

— Já falei que minha mãe não tem nada a ver com isso, deixa ela de fora disso! É a sua família que está atrás de você.

Rina tomou mais um pouco da bebida, dessa vez deixando mais da metade ainda no copo. Se sentou na beirada da poltrona de tecido cor de vinho, reclinou as costas para trás e cruzou as pernas.

— E eu já falei que é perda de tempo. Não tenho família. Você é um péssimo detetive, se é que é isso que você é.

Kurama, até então calado, foi até ela. Se sentou no banco posicionado de frente para a poltrona e a olhou atentamente nos lábios.

— Yusuke disse que você não sabia que era uma youkai. É verdade?

Rina crispou os lábios ao ouvir a palavra e o fuzilou com o olhar. Os dedos apertaram ainda mais o copo que seguravam.

— Quem diabos é você?

— Meu nome é Kurama. E também somos demônios, assim como você. Você deve ter percebido que nossa aura não é como dos outros humanos.

Ela continuou o encarando. A perna balançava discretamente na poltrona. Ela tomou mais um gole da bebida.

— Por que eu deveria acreditar em vocês, Kurama? — Ela destacou o nome dele, falando com uma espécie de desdém na voz.

— Porque você sabe que é uma de nós. E se aceitou essa conversa, é porque quer saber mais sobre sua origem.

— Deixa de joguinhos, menina! — Yusuke exclamou — Você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo. Você entendeu muito bem quando me viu a primeira vez. Por que está se esquivando agora?

Rina se virou para ele. Terminou de beber o restante do líquido amadeirado que sobrava no copo e o apoiou em uma mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

— Você tem colhões, sabia? Como encontrou meu endereço?

Yusuke e Kurama trocaram um olhar cauteloso.

— Seus amiguinhos colaboraram — Yusuke respondeu.

Algo se transformou no semblante de Rina. Seus olhos brilharam, trazendo uma intensidade fora do normal. Ao mesmo tempo, um youki muito maior do que ela até então deixava transparecer tomou conta daquele pequeno estúdio, como uma onda que nasce no meio do mar e se arrasta poderosa até a orla. Era exatamente a mesma que Yusuke experimentara anteriormente.

— O que você pensa que fez?

— Relaxa, eles vão sobreviver. Abaixa essa bola.

— Não envolva os meninos nisso!

— Você tem um controle impressionante de energia — Kurama comentou, a admirando. Rina voltou seu rosto para ele — E os olhos acinzentados são uma marca da família Yuuma. Acho que achamos a herdeira, Yusuke.

Rina balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. Se levantou da poltrona, catou o copo da mesinha e levou até a pia.

— Não sou herdeira de ninguém. Eu saberia se fosse. Meus pais não eram ninguém em especial.

— Por que eles não são seus pais de verdade — Kurama levantou do banco e deu alguns passos em direção a ela — Ao menos não geneticamente falando.

— Ah, está querendo dizer agora que sou adotada?

— Não, é mais complicado que isso. Mas há um ancestral youkai na sua família. E alguns youkais conseguem, digamos, manipular a própria genética, fazer um código genético pular gerações, adormecer por anos, até séculos. E essa carga genética despertou quando você nasceu, como se você fosse filha direta desse ancestral. É por isso que, assim como ele, você não é humana…

— Isso não faz sentido — ela sibilou.

Rina ficou parada, apoiando as mãos na pia. Virou o rosto apenas alguns centímetros, impedindo Kurama de ver o que se passava em sua expressão.

— Se você acredita ou não, é problema seu — Yusuke falou — Seu pai, ou seja lá quem ele é, está te esperando no Makai. E viemos aqui porque achamos que é melhor você ir até lá encontrá-lo.

— Rina — Kurama se aproximou — Acho que é perigoso você continuar por aqui. Descendente ou não, você tem mais poder que a maioria dos demônios comuns, e nem se compara com os humanos. É um milagre que tenha passado esse tempo todo sem ter sido notada antes, mas não sei até quando vai conseguir continuar assim.

Rina levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. Seus olhos se cruzaram e ela mais uma vez não disse nada.

— Você sabe que é diferente. Você sabe que tem que se esconder. É por isso que aprendeu a camuflar sua aura tão bem, não foi?

A mulher continuou calada, os lábios comprimidos em uma espécie de raiva. Era como se ela estivesse fazendo um esforço tremendo para se manter em silêncio e Kurama soube que ela se recusava a admitir que ele estava certo.

— Seu lugar não é aqui, Rina. E talvez no Makai você encontre as respostas que procura.

— O que é esse Makai? — ela falou, os olhos ainda pregados em Kurama — E por que acha que eu procuro alguma coisa?

— Makai é o Mundo dos Demônios, uma espécie de outra dimensão, é um pouco complicado de explicar. E é normal ter dúvidas sobre si mesma. Não deve ter sido fácil crescer sem saber quem você é de verdade.

Rina quebrou o contato visual pela primeira vez. Pegou o copo da pia novamente e encheu com mais uma dose do líquido da bancada. Quando falou, a voz saiu novamente em um ritmo monótono.

— De qualquer maneira, eu não posso abandonar meus garotos.

Mais uma vez, virou toda a dose pela garganta.

— Olha, eu acho que eles já são bem grandinhos e vão saber se virar sozinhos — Yusuke falou — Não sei por que você acha que tem que tomar conta deles.

— Isso é assunto meu — ela respondeu calmamente, de um jeito quase indiferente.

— Vamos, Yusuke. Acho que ela precisa de uma noite pra pensar na ideia.

Kurama tocou Yusuke no ombro, sinalizando que deviam ir embora. Rina viu os dois saírem do seu apartamento, e ficou parada um tempo, olhando a porta fechada e a casa vazia.

Do lado de fora, os dois só escutaram o barulho do copo de vidro quebrando ao se espatifar no chão.

(...)

Kurama só chegou em casa no começo da noite. Ele já não mais dividia a moradia com a família — decidira sair de casa algum tempo depois do segundo casamento da mãe, mesmo sob os protestos dela e de seu padrasto. Alegou que queria dar mais espaço para a mãe e que não queria ser um fardo; além do mais, seu meio-irmão Shuichi a deixaria ocupada o bastante e Kurama, empregado na empresa do padrasto, poderia tomar conta de si mesmo.

Tudo que ele queria, na verdade, era impedir que sua família corresse o risco de ser alvo de ataques e ameaças, como acontecera tantas vezes no passado. Aquela era sua maior vulnerabilidade no Mundo dos Humanos, e, ele sabia, sua maior paranóia. Agora, com marido e um novo filho para tomar conta, Kurama achava que sua mãe estaria em boas mãos e que seria mais seguro a proteger à distância, sem evidenciar tanto a proximidade entre os dois.

Vinha morando sozinho desde então, em um pequeno apartamento alugado em um bairro afastado do centro. Era um prédio alto e moderno. A maioria dos ocupantes era composta de estudantes universitários e outros solteiros que se mudavam para a cidade grande em busca de oportunidades.

O apartamento de Kurama era em um andar baixo, mas ainda assim, alto o suficiente para os sons da rua não o incomodarem quando queria silêncio. No entanto, parecia não ser alto o bastante para o visitante inesperado daquela noite.

Kurama estava comendo o jantar assistindo ao telejornal noturno quando as cortinas se agitaram. Ele levou um susto, que não durou mais do que um instante. O que sentiu em seguida foi uma genuína surpresa, e se virou, com um sorriso perplexo para a janela.

— Hiei?

A figura de preto se mostrou. Pouco havia mudado desde a última vez que se viram.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Fugindo das garras de Mukuro? — perguntou bem-humorado.

Hiei, porém, lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo.

— Estou entediado.

— Não me diga que já caíram na rotina?

Hiei fez um som que mais parecia um rosnado, se recusando a responder, e Kurama compreendeu que não arrancaria mais nada do amigo.

— Suponho que queira saber da novidade, então.

— Os assuntos do Ningenkai não me interessam.

Kurama suspirou. Ao que parecia, Hiei não havia notado o youki de Rina pela cidade, o que era impressionante, dada a capacidade meticulosa de Hiei de detectar esse tipo de presença com muito mais acuidade até mesmo do que Kurama. A jovem realmente tinha dominado o controle de sua energia com uma capacidade impecável.

— Talvez se interesse depois de ouvir o que é.

Hiei o olhou com certa curiosidade, mas Kurama agora parecia pensativo, como se uma ideia tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer.

Talvez fosse difícil convencer o amigo, mas ele seria uma ótima escolta para Rina.


	6. Noite de ametista

Yusuke não esperava reencontrar Rina tão cedo. No entanto, lá estava ela. Nem 24 horas haviam passado desde a última conversa quando o rosto fino da jovem surgiu entre os fregueses de sua barraca de ramen, os olhos escondidos pelas lentes dos óculos escuros. Despreocupada, Rina navegou entre os clientes do balcão e deslizou para o lugar vago que encontrou na ponta.

Yusuke a observou pelo canto do olho. Rina ergueu as lentes escuras, as acomodou entre as mechas coloridas do topo da cabeça e pegou o cardápio plastificado que encontrou na bancada. O leu por algum tempo, distraída, como se nem ao menos tivesse percebido Yusuke ali.

— O que você veio fazer aqui?

— O que alguém pode ter vindo fazer em uma barraca de comida? — ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do cardápio.

— Você não veio só pra provar meus pratos. Por que não diz o que quer?

Rina olhou pra ele. Devolveu o menu para o balcão.

— Pra começar, o especial do dia. Mas sem camarão; sou alérgica.

Recolocou os óculos na ponta do nariz e passou a mão pelos cabelos, prendendo uma mecha atrás da orelha enquanto olhava para o outro lado. Yusuke suprimiu a vontade de xingá-la ou começar uma briga e se virou de costas, murmurando o que preferiu não dizer na frente dos outros clientes.

A comida ficou pronta de maneira mais rápida e menos caprichada do que o usual. Se Rina pretendia ficar enrolando, ele não estava disposto a fazer parte do jogo. Detestava com todas as forças meias palavras ou indiretas; achava que tudo ficava muito mais descomplicado quando as pessoas simplesmente iam direto ao ponto.

E se a paciência de Yusuke não costumava ser muito maleável, com Rina parecia ter encolhido ainda mais. A vontade que tinha era dar uns tapas na menina e mandar o caso para o quinto dos infernos.

— Nada mau. Ao menos em _alguma coisa_ você parece ser bom — ela disse ao ver a tigela fumegante de ramen sendo colocada na sua frente.

Yusuke resmungou algo em retorno ao se virar novamente. Recolheu alguns pratos sujos do balcão e os lançou para dentro da pia. Abriu a torneira quase no máximo.

— Achei que quisesse saber o que vim fazer aqui — Rina falou.

O barulho da água corrente e da porcelana batendo no metal da pia abafava em parte a voz da garota. Yusuke a ouviu claramente, mas usou a desculpa da louça sendo lavada para não responder.

— Quero conhecer quem te contratou pra me encontrar — Rina continuou — Preciso de um nome.

Yusuke parou a atividade por um instante e acabou fechando a torneira. Quando a encarou, ela comia calmamente a refeição.

Olhou ao redor para as outras pessoas sentadas ao balcão. Eram poucos ainda os que restavam no quiosque, mas ele queria se certificar que eles não estavam atentos ao que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Felizmente, ninguém ali parecia estar mais interessado na conversa do que no próprio prato.

— Ele não está mais aqui — disse entre os dentes. Tinha ido até ela no balcão e se aproximado ao máximo possível — Se quiser encontrá-lo, vai ter que ir com a gente para o Makai. É onde ele está, e é pra onde você devia ir também!

Rina parou de comer.

— Um nome, Yusuke.

— Merda! Você vai fazer o que estou dizendo?

Ela comprimiu os lábios de leve. Os óculos tampavam seus olhos, mas Yusuke sabia que por trás das lentes e das feições quase impassíveis, ela o fuzilava com aquelas pupilas prateadas. Era com certeza o olhar de quem não gostava de ver seus métodos desafiados. Rina provavelmente achava que poderia averiguar por conta própria a história que Yusuke contara. Ele, por sua vez, adoraria se livrar daquela responsabilidade e a deixar se virar. Adoraria vê-la tentar descobrir o caminho para o Makai, ou até mesmo chutá-la sem piedade para o Mundo dos Demônios.

Mas Yusuke não faria nada daquilo. Até alguém como ele honrava seus compromissos. E ele infelizmente se comprometera com Haru — o que envolvia levar Rina, ou quem quer que fosse aquele bendito descendente, até as terras do clã.

— E então? — ele perguntou.

Ela continuou imóvel, encarando Yusuke. Quando Rina desistiu e abaixou o rosto de volta para o ramen, ele achou que a conversa continuaria incompleta.

Por isso, foi com uma certa surpresa com que ouviu a voz dela novamente, tão calma como se aquele momento de raiva nem sequer tivesse existido:

— Quando podemos ir?

(...)

Convencer Hiei tinha sido mais difícil do que Kurama esperava. Ele sabia que Hiei podia ser bem teimoso quando queria, e Kurama o achou até mais arredio que o normal quando apareceu no seu quarto na noite anterior. Não deu muita atenção à história que ele contara sobre os Yuuma, e não pareceu nem um pouco interessado na proposta que acabara de receber.

— Eu não sou guia turístico — disse, lacônico, quando Kurama sugeriu que ele escoltasse Rina pelo Makai — Se ela é tão poderosa, por que não faz o trajeto sozinha?

Mas Kurama sabia também que Hiei não ficaria muito tempo no Ningenkai. Quase nada o prendia ali. No máximo, iria ver se Yukina estava bem e talvez vagar um pouco pela noite, agora que o Mundo dos Humanos vinha recebendo outros youkais com alguma frequência. Se estava entediado no Makai, ficaria muito mais no Ningenkai, um lugar sem grandes atrativos para um demônio como ele. Kurama só precisava usar isso a seu favor.

Precisou oferecer a ele parte da recompensa que Haru tinha prometido à Yusuke, mesmo sem o consentimento deste. Sabia que Yusuke não se importaria em abrir mão de parte da recompensa se isso significasse não precisar acompanhar Rina. Ao menos seria um problema a menos para ele (e para Keiko, que, apesar de negar, continuava olhando torto para alguns casos que envolviam o Mundo dos Demônios).

Kurama disse a Hiei que ele poderia escolher um dos tesouros da família, o que com certeza seria valioso. Se metade dos tesouros reunidos pelo clã ao longo dos séculos ainda existisse, com certeza guardaria itens de valor incalculável — e armas de poder incomparável. Os Yuuma, afinal, eram uma tribo de guerreiros.

Hiei aceitou a oferta na manhã seguinte. Disse que o faria apenas pelo tesouro e que não se responsabilizaria pela mulher durante a viagem. Ela que tomasse conta de si mesma. No máximo, garantiria que ela chegasse viva ao destino.

Aquilo já era o bastante. E quando Yusuke o telefonou para contar sobre a decisão de Rina mais tarde naquele dia, o _timing_ não podia ter sido melhor.

(...)

Rina encheu o frasco de metal com seu bourbon favorito, tomando um gole antes de recolocar a tampa e o guardar na jaqueta. Em seguida, olhou para a garrafa de vidro com o líquido pela metade. Pensou por um tempo e acabou colocando a garrafa dentro da bolsa de lona que tinha em cima da cama.

Juntou mais algumas coisas, fechou a bolsa, a ajeitou no ombro e saiu do apartamento. A sirene de polícia soava ao longe na rua, mas Rina não deu importância. Não apenas pelo fato de estar acostumada com as frequentes batidas policiais no bairro, mas porque sabia que aquela seria provavelmente a última vez que ouviria aquela sirene.

Yusuke a esperava no local combinado, acompanhado do ruivo que a visitara no dia anterior e mais outra pessoa. Era um rapaz baixinho, vestes pretas, cabelo espetado, olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. Rina tentou estudar aquela nova figura enquanto caminhava em direção a eles, mas não conseguiu decifrar muito bem o que encontrou. Apenas teve a sensação de que ele também era como ela. Que ele também podia ser um… _youkai._

— Você tem certeza de que não prefere esperar pra ir amanhã de manhã? — Yusuke perguntou. O sol tinha se posto três horas atrás e o céu agora era um manto azul marinho manchado de nuvens pretas.

— Tenho.

Não pretendia dar mais explicações do que isso. Se ela queria entender melhor o que estava acontecendo, melhor seria se fosse logo de uma vez. Aquela decisão não havia sido tão difícil assim, por mais que ela detestasse admitir. Na verdade, era um tanto quanto óbvia, e ela sabia disso desde a primeira vez que Yusuke a contou. Claro, ela tentou se apegar às desculpas que tinha na ponta da língua, mas eram tão frágeis que chegavam a ser ridículas. "Não posso abandonar meus garotos," ela ainda acreditava nisso? Nem mesmo Yusuke, que mal a conhecia, acreditou.

— E você, quem é? — ela perguntou para o único que ainda não tinha sido apresentada.

Ele lançou um ar aborrecido ao ouvir a pergunta.

— Rina, Hiei é quem vai te acompanhar. Ele conhece bem o Makai e vai saber o melhor caminho para chegarem o mais rápido possível no destino — Kurama respondeu — Eu e Yusuke confiamos nele — acrescentou, como se Rina precisasse de alguma validação.

Ela deu de ombros. Não queria a companhia de ninguém, mas estava sendo obrigada a engolir aquela condição, ao menos por enquanto. Poderia ela mesmo descobrir o tal caminho para o Makai, mas isso poderia demorar algum tempo. E depois que Rina tomava uma decisão, detestava ter que adiar. Então que fosse logo, com ou sem escolta. Poderia se livrar dele no meio do caminho.

— Ótimo, então vamos — ela disse.

Hiei, que até então estava ao lado de Kurama, de repente surgiu na frente de Rina. Apareceu de um jeito tão abrupto que era como se tivesse se materializado do nada, o olhar aborrecido de antes dando lugar a outro, muito mais penetrante e vivo.

Aquilo a sobressaltou. A íris vermelha do demônio flamejava.

— Por que está escondendo sua energia? — ele perguntou.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

Hiei estreitou os olhos. Parecia um felino estudando sua presa, prestes a atacar. Continuou a encarando por longos segundos, tempo suficiente para Rina começar a se sentir incomodada.

Até que ele curvou o canto da boca em um sorriso sarcástico e relaxou os ombros.

— Heh.

Rina teve certeza de que havia um tom de deboche naquele grunhido, mas não teve tempo de retrucar. Sem nem ao menos se despedir dos amigos, Hiei se virou e a mandou o seguir. Aquelas vestes escuras se misturaram com o céu noturno e Rina não teve outra opção senão obedecer.

(...)

O Makai conseguia ser ainda mais sombrio que o mundo a que Rina estava acostumada. No começo, ela se sentiu sufocada, mas a sensação durou apenas o tempo necessário para que seu organismo se habituasse com a nova atmosfera. E, apesar da escuridão, ela descobriu que podia enxergar claramente.

Hiei a obrigou a ir na frente. Queria manter os olhos nela. Ele não havia dito isso, mas nem precisava; estava óbvio que não confiava em Rina. Havia lido algo nela quando a olhou daquela maneira desconfortável momentos atrás e riu daquele jeito irônico.

Rina não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Sentia uma desagradável sensação de ter seus pensamentos invadidos, como se ele já soubesse o que ela ainda nem havia premeditado. Yusuke talvez fosse mais fácil de enganar, mas aquele pequeno diabo não estava nos planos dela.

— Quanto tempo até chegarmos lá? — ela perguntou.

— Não sei. Alguns dias.

— Dias?! — Rina exclamou e parou de andar para olhar para ele. Hiei estava tão sério quanto antes.

— Se você ficar parando, vai ser ainda mais. Ande.

Ela voltou a caminhar com ele às suas costas. No começo, um pouco mais lenta do que antes, mas os cutucões que levava a faziam apressar o passo até o ponto de quase começar a correr. Hiei seguia colado logo atrás.

Decididamente não estava esperando por uma viagem de dias. No máximo algumas horas, talvez um dia inteiro, mas só. Claro, havia também a possibilidade de ele estar mentindo. Se não confiava nela, por que _ela_ deveria confiar nele? Talvez tivesse dito aquilo para mantê-la preocupada e dependente da sua ajuda. Talvez até mesmo tivesse escolhido passar por aquela floresta apenas para assustá-la na primeira noite, fazê-la acreditar que realmente precisava dele.

Se ele pensava que iria conseguir, então não a tinha decifrado tão bem assim.

— Onde vamos passar a noite?

— Já está cansada?

— É claro que não!

— Então continue andando.

Rina decidiu abandonar qualquer nova tentativa de conversa. Seguiu calada, as pernas quase em modo automático, enquanto tentava aprender aquele caminho. A floresta parecia sem fim e idêntica em muitas partes, mas não a ponto de confundi-la totalmente.

Andaram pelo que pareceu horas, apesar do céu escuro não ter sofrido nenhuma mudança durante todo o percurso. Rina estava acostumada a passar noites em claro. Estava acostumada a dar quase nenhuma importância para o sono, algo que para ela era pura perda de tempo. Preferia ficar acordada, de preferência sozinha ou com alguém com quem pudesse se divertir a seu modo — alguém que não fosse pedir telefone, nome ou idade, e que pudesse ser dispensado quando ela bem entendesse.

Não era difícil encontrar companhias assim. Muitos tinham tentado ser seus amantes, e, ela admitia, muitos tinham conseguido. A maioria, porém, apenas por uma noite. Poucos tinham a chance de deitar mais de uma vez nos mesmos lençóis que ela. Rina tinha seus critérios. Achava que quanto menos repetisse os parceiros, menos dor de cabeça teria. E nada até o momento lhe provava o contrário.

— Espere aqui — Hiei falou.

Rina estancou a caminhada. Por algum tempo, chegou a esquecer que ele estivera atrás dela, tão silencioso que eram seus passos. Imaginou se ele tinha lido seus pensamentos em algum momento, e achou a ideia tão divertida quanto absurda. Se virou para encará-lo, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

Olhou ao redor, confusa. Ele a tinha abandonado? Não, ele não faria isso. Não depois de obrigá-la a andar na frente dele, de pretender saber mais sobre ela do que ela queria que ele soubesse.

Então Rina esperou, se agarrando na alça da bolsa que trazia no ombro. O silêncio da floresta era impecável, quase alucinante se comparado ao barulho da cidade que ela estava acostumada.

Ele voltou logo depois. Parecia vindo de lugar nenhum, como se nunca tivesse saído.

Sem falar nenhuma palavra, passou seu braço pela cintura de Rina. A segurou com força. Rina tentou protestar, mas a rajada de ar que sentiu no rosto a pegou de surpresa e embaralhou seus pensamentos. Seu cabelo todo estava jogado para trás, o ruído do vento interrompia o silêncio e ela se deu conta que não tinha mais o chão a seus pés. Estava no ar, em movimento, presa pelo braço de Hiei. Ele saltava, tomando impulso em formas abstratas que encontrava pelo caminho e a arrastando com ele.

Pousaram em um terreno plano e rochoso, quase sem vegetação. Ele a soltou assim que firmou os pés na superfície. Rina continuou sem entender, até caminhar até a borda do terreno e ver a mata que deixaram para trás, muitos metros abaixo. Estavam no alto de um planalto, a uma altura tão grande que ela se perguntou como tinham conseguido vencer aquela distância em tão pouco tempo. Sozinha, ela demoraria horas.

— Aqui está bom para passarmos a noite — Hiei falou, chegando atrás dela.

— Por que aqui?

— Algum problema? Não vai me dizer que tem medo de altura.

Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso cínico de antes, o mesmo olhar cintilante. Rina queria responder alguma coisa, mas não lhe daria aquele gosto. Sabia que qualquer que fosse sua resposta, ele a consideraria uma vitória. E ela entendeu imediatamente o que aquilo significava.

— Boa noite — ele falou ao se afastar. Deitou apoiado em um arbusto no meio do planalto, as mãos apoiando a cabeça.

Rina olhou para baixo novamente. Tentou calcular a distância para o solo, mas a escuridão deixava impossível de estimar com precisão. De qualquer maneira, era alto o bastante. No mínimo, quebraria uma perna ou um braço se tentasse descer sozinha. No máximo, quebraria o pescoço.

Rina riu quando olhou de novo para o demônio. Os olhos vermelhos agora estavam bem fechados. Aquela tinha sido uma ideia e tanto de garantir que ela ainda estaria por perto quando ele acordasse.

Ela procurou um lugar para se acomodar e deitou também. Contemplou o firmamento infinito cor de ametista que tinha sobre a cabeça, mas logo fechou os olhos. Dormiu mais rápido do que imaginou que fosse dormir. Mas isso não tinha problema.

Amanhã seria mais esperta do que ele.


	7. Mimetismo

Hiei estava de pé antes mesmo do nascer do sol. O sono tinha sido curto, mas o suficiente para que ele recuperasse as energias para continuar o longo percurso que ainda tinha — e que pretendia fazer no menor tempo possível. Perder tempo não estava nos planos.

Além do mais, preferia se manter sempre um passo à frente de Rina. Ele havia deixado claro para Kurama que aceitava aquele trabalho apenas pela recompensa e para escapar do tédio dos últimos dias. No fundo, havia também uma certa curiosidade, ainda que ínfima, sobre aquela mulher. A história do clã o instigou. Se não fosse Kurama quem tivesse contado, talvez não tivesse acreditado em nem metade dela. Mas aquela raposa era muito mais veterana do que ele quando se tratava das antigas lendas do Makai. E ao menos ele tinha razão em uma coisa: aquela mulher de fato não pertencia aos humanos.

No entanto, a primeira vista, a curiosidade se transformara em desaponto. Achou que reconheceria em Rina uma aura combatente, que teria uma impressão ao menos um pouco mais marcante. Mas aparentemente, ter sido criada como humana e por humanos a tinha transformado em um desses animais de cativeiro, despreparados para a vida selvagem. Hiei não tinha mais o mesmo nível de desprezo pelos humanos que tinha no passado, mas ele sabia que o Ningenkai não era o lugar ideal para demônio algum se desenvolver propriamente — Kurama, para variar, sendo a exceção. Mas ele não contava.

E, ainda por cima, por alguma razão, ele não confiava nela. Não que Hiei confiasse em qualquer um com facilidade, mas com Rina, a desconfiança passava um pouco da linha que ele considerava normal. Ela era dissimulada, insolente. Idiota o bastante para supor que poderia enganá-lo de alguma forma. O tipo de pessoa que acha que sabe mais do que realmente sabe — e Hiei teria prazer em vê-la quebrar a cara algumas vezes durante a jornada.

Ele olhou para Rina, que ainda dormia. O sol nasceria em breve, e se ela não acordasse por conta própria, ele seria obrigado a fazê-lo. Hiei franziu a boca com desgosto. Isso o desagradava profundamente.

Rina, porém, logo abriu os olhos. Hiei ainda a encarava, sentado por perto, e levantou assim que percebeu que ela estava desperta. Tinha pressa em continuar o caminho e sair da floresta. Aquilo ainda era apenas o começo.

— Você estava me observando enquanto eu dormia? — ela perguntou, pegando Hiei de surpresa.

— Não seja idiota. Porque eu perderia tempo com isso?

— Eu não sei — Rina respondeu — Você deve ter seus motivos.

— Pare de falar besteiras e levante. Não pretendo passar outra noite aqui.

Ela levantou, abriu a jaqueta e pegou a frasqueira de metal. Desenroscou a tampa e tomou um gole curto.

— Pelo visto não vamos comer nada tão cedo.

— As frutas daqui são venenosas. Poderá comer quando chegarmos na cidade.

Rina não pareceu muito interessada na declaração, e calmamente guardou o frasco no bolso interno do casaco. Mal tinha terminado de fechar o zíper quando foi novamente agarrada pela cintura da mesma maneira que na noite anterior, perdendo o contato com o chão no mesmo segundo. Dessa vez, no entanto, em vez de subir, estavam descendo.

Ele a levou para o meio da floresta, a descida sendo bem mais rápida que a subida ao platô. O vento criado pela aceleração dos dois rumo ao solo fez o cabelo de Rina esvoaçar e cobrir parte do seu rosto, mas ela mal teve tempo de se livrar dos fios antes que pousassem. Em poucos segundos, estavam em terra firme.

Antes que ele soltasse de sua cintura, porém, Rina prendeu o seu pulso, segurando com força ao seu lado e o impedindo de se afastar.

— Nunca mais faça isso — ela sibilou. Comprimiu ainda mais o punho de Hiei entre os dedos.

— Me solte se não quiser perder o braço.

Hiei tinha a mão esquerda imobilizada por Rina, ainda ao redor do corpo dela. Já a mão direita, livre, segurava a empunhadura da katana presa pela bainha na cintura. Bastaria um simples movimento para executar a ameaça que acabar de fazer. E Hiei não teria o menor problema com isso. A única promessa que fizera a Kurama havia sido entregar a mulher viva e não _inteira_.

— Acha que eu tenho medo de você? — ela respondeu. Ainda o segurava com força.

— Eu avisei.

Ele sacou a espada e puxou o braço esquerdo para forçá-la a se virar para ele. No momento em que desceu a lâmina, ela o soltou. Deu um pulo curto e rápido para trás, se distanciando de Hiei.

Não havia nem uma gota de sangue na katana. Rina continuava intacta. E o olhar de Hiei denunciava o quanto ele não havia gostado nem um pouco daquilo.

— Você não me conhece, Hiei. Não faz ideia do que eu sou capaz.

Ele deu uma risada lacônica e guardou a arma.

— Você é mesmo muito pretensiosa…

— Eu não preciso que continue me acompanhando. Já me trouxe até aqui, já fez sua parte. Agora me deixe sozinha.

— Não é assim que funciona. Agora vamos. Já perdemos tempo demais.

Ele se virou, indicando que pretendia continuar a caminhada. Não teve medo em dar as costas para Rina; Hiei tinha plena confiança de que pressentiria qualquer movimento suspeito que partisse dela. E foi justamente a ausência de movimento que o fez se virar de novo. Hiei suspirou aborrecido ao ver que ela continuava no mesmo lugar.

— Por que? — ela perguntou.

— Porque o quê?

— Por que faz questão de me levar?

— Isso é problema meu.

— Quanto Yusuke está te pagando?

— Yusuke não está me pagando nada. Não sou empregado dele. Agora pare de fazer perguntas e me obedeça. Não me obrigue a ir até aí e te arrastar.

Rina continuou sem se mexer. Apenas cruzou os braços e sorriu provocativamente.

Hiei esperou um segundo por alguma reação, e chegou a segurar novamente a empunhadura da espada para mostrar que falava sério. Mas Rina não se abalou. E Hiei não era do tipo que falava duas vezes.

Sacou a arma e se preparou para ir até ela. Porém, antes mesmo de percorrer a curta distância que os separava, Rina desapareceu. Simplesmente sumiu no mesmo local onde estava, sem nenhum esforço, sem nenhum gesto. A bolsa, que ela carregava no ombro, também se fora. Não havia mais o menor sinal da presença dela.

Hiei parou no meio do caminho, surpreso. Estreitou os olhos e se virou rápido. Encontrou apenas as árvores, absolutamente imóveis. Nenhum ruído, nenhum farfalhar das folhas ou da grama seca. Nada. Ele estava sozinho.

Manteve a espada firme na mão direita, olhando com o máximo de atenção ao redor. Chegou a pensar que ela pudesse ter se teletransportado, mas descartou a ideia: se Rina tivesse tal poder, teria feito isso na primeira noite, enquanto ele dormia. Não, não era esse o caso. Hiei podia sentir: ela ainda estava lá. Ao menos por enquanto.

Um sorriso diabólico se desenhou em seu rosto. Internamente, gargalhava pela inocência de Rina em achar que conseguiria fugir dele. Ao menos havia que dar o braço a torcer em uma coisa: ela conseguia mascarar sua aura como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Quando estavam juntos, só com muito esforço conseguia distinguir algo vindo dela. E agora não era diferente: o youki de Rina era incrivelmente sutil. Mas ainda estava por perto, apesar de sumir aos poucos.

E só quando sumiu por completo, Hiei se mexeu. Partiu com rapidez por entre as árvores, dando início à caçada. Ela iria pagar caro por aquele atrevimento.

(...)

Hiei detestou admitir, mas só encontrou Rina graças ao poder do Jagan. Não que houvesse problema em utilizar seu terceiro olho; ele apenas achava que ela não era digna o bastante para merecer seu uso.

Achou que se divertiria com aquela perseguição, mas a verdade era que terminou bastante irritado com tudo aquilo. Rina desapareceu por horas, e ele já estava cansado daquela brincadeira idiota quando decidiu abrir o Jagan e procurar por ela. Só não pensou em desistir e abandonar a mulher por uma questão de princípios: agora faria questão de matar a desgraçada. Yusuke que se resolvesse com o cliente depois.

Assim que a localizou, porém, viu que ela não estava sozinha. Outros três demônios a cercavam, cada um duas vezes o seu tamanho. Rina também não estava mais invisível como antes. Agora ele a podia ver muito bem, se movimentando com certa destreza enquanto tentava repelir os youkais que pareciam dispostos a atacá-la.

Hiei a observou de longe por um tempo. Ela tinha agilidade nas pernas, e, aparentemente, força também. Ficou impressionado quando ela derrubou um dos demônios apenas com um chute, o deixando desacordado o bastante para que ele não fosse mais um problema.

Os dois restantes, no entanto, a davam mais trabalho, principalmente pelas armas que empunhavam: enormes machados, tão grandes que a cortariam como manteiga no segundo em que encostassem em seu corpo. E tudo que Rina tinha consigo era uma pequena adaga — arma que Hiei achou risível — e a força nos músculos das pernas, que a ajudavam a subir com certa habilidade nas árvores. Mas cada árvore que ela alcançava era prontamente decepada com um único golpe de machado. E logo Rina não teria mais onde subir.

"Por que ela não fica invisível de novo?" Hiei pensou, irritado. Suspirou impaciente e saltou para onde a peleja se desenvolvia. Em dois golpes certeiros, cortou ao meio os dois youkais, que nem sequer sentiram a aproximação de Hiei. Antes que pudessem reagir, já estavam mortos.

Rina desceu da última árvore em que havia subido. Parou de frente para Hiei e o encarou.

— Você me salvou — ela constatou, sem saber exatamente o que pensar sobre aquilo.

Ele sorriu com malícia.

— Apenas para ter o prazer de te matar pessoalmente.

Rina apertou com força o punhal que tinha nas mãos.

— Você não sabe perder, não é, Hiei?

— A única coisa que eu perdi com tudo isso foi tempo. E paciê-

Hiei não conseguiu completar a frase. Soltou um grunhido de dor e caiu ajoelhado no chão, fincando a ponta da katana na terra.

Rina olhou sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A expressão no rosto de Hiei era um misto de raiva e dor, e cada vez que ele tentava se levantar, se contorcia ainda mais.

Então Rina ergueu os olhos e viu, alguns metros atrás de Hiei, o demônio que ela havia nocauteado com o chute anteriormente. Ele estava acordado, mas ainda sentado, sem conseguir levantar. Arquejava. Quando Rina voltou a olhar para Hiei que percebeu o que o afligia: um machete estava encravado em suas costas. Era bem menor que os machados, mas ainda assim grande o bastante para provocar um corte sangrento em Hiei.

Como reflexo, Rina fez o mesmo com o punhal que segurava, o lançando na direção do demônio que tinha acabado de atacar. A faca acertou com precisão a testa do youkai, que baixou a cabeça sem vida na mesma hora.

Ela foi até ele e puxou o punhal de volta. Em seguida olhou para Hiei, ainda ajoelhado, uma das mãos no peito, outra se apoiando na espada cravada na terra. O sangue já ensopava a parte de trás de suas vestes e o ódio continuava estampado em seu rosto enquanto ele arfava em meio a rosnados enfurecidos.

Ela se virou para ir embora. Hiei já não seria mais seu problema. Talvez nunca mais. Rina pegou a bolsa que havia jogado para longe, a acomodou no ombro e seguiu com o passo firme para longe daquela cena. Hiei tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Rina sabia que seriam apenas xingamentos e palavrões. Ele _não_ era problema dela, ela pensou novamente.

Mas olhou de soslaio uma última vez. Hiei tentava se erguer, usando a empunhadura da espada como apoio. Mas o joelho fraquejava e ele caia de novo.

Rina parou de andar. Ficou vendo ele tentar, inutilmente, repetir o gesto. Dessa vez, a mão escorregou da espada e ele praticamente caiu com o rosto no chão ao perder o equilíbrio. Rina podia ouvir dali os dentes dele rangendo.

Ela franziu os lábios ao ver a cena. Titubeou, mas acabou voltando, com os passos tão firmes quanto antes. Arrancou o machete com um único puxão das costas de Hiei e o jogou para longe. O preto de sua capa estava dois tons mais escuros em volta do ferimento, manchado pelo sangue que continuava a jorrar.

— Por que não vai embora daqui? — ele esbravejou.

— Você salvou minha vida. Estou retribuindo o favor.

— Não foi um favor, idiota! E eu não preciso de ajuda!

— Deixa de ser burro. Se continuar sangrando assim, vai ter uma hemorragia. Você não tem como estancar esse ferimento sozinho.

— Você não ouviu o que eu falei? — E Hiei tentou mais uma vez se levantar — Você vai morrer!

— Eu não sou surda!

Rina forçou o ombro de Hiei para o chão, o obrigando a se deitar. Ele protestou, mas ela manteve a mão firme o pressionando para baixo enquanto levantava sua camisa para ver a ferida. Era um corte longo e profundo, um pouco a direita da coluna vertebral.

— Você mencionou uma cidade. Fica perto daqui? Deve ter algum médico por lá para suturar esse corte.

— Não — ele grunhiu mais uma vez tentando se mover, sem sucesso — não é o tipo de cidade que você está pensando.

— Como assim?

Hiei resmungou, incomodado com a situação.

— Como assim, Hiei? — Rina insistiu.

— Essa é uma zona primitiva. Só tem trogloditas.

— Hum… quer dizer que existem youkais em diferentes estágios de evolução? Que curioso…

Hiei forçou o tronco para cima, se apoiando com as mãos. Procurou o cabo da espada como novo ponto de apoio, mas acabou caindo no chão novamente, soltando um grito de dor: Rina havia o empurrado novamente para baixo, dessa vez pressionando o machucado aberto nas costas.

— Será que você pode deixar de ser teimoso ao menos uma vez?

— Ora, vai pro inferno!

— Você não me assusta, Hiei — ela falou, enquanto puxava a bolsa para perto. A abriu com uma das mãos e começou a vasculhar a procura de algo.

Tirou a garrafa de bourbon que estava pela metade e uma camiseta limpa.

— Não é o ideal, mas é o que temos pra hoje…

E Rina despejou parte do álcool por cima do ferimento, limpando com a camiseta imediatamente em seguida. Hiei gritou um palavrão.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — esbravejou.

— Limpando seu corte. Esqueci de avisar que ia arder.

Assim que limpou boa parte do sangue das costas de Hiei, Rina procurou uma parte ainda seca da camiseta e pressionou o machucado com uma das mãos. Com a outra, bebeu um gole do álcool antes de tampar a garrafa e a jogar de volta para a bolsa.

— Acho que não pegou nenhum órgão interno. Se pegou, aí a hemorragia é interna e eu não posso fazer nada. Mas acho que não, ou você já estaria em estado de choque.

— Como você sabe tudo isso?

Rina hesitou por um instante diante da pergunta.

— Minha mãe. Ela era enfermeira.

Rina apertou com mais força a camiseta, que já começava a se encharcar de vermelho. O sangue não dava sinais de parar e Hiei grunhiu mais uma vez em desconforto.

Mesmo contrariado, ele não tentou mais levantar. E mesmo tentando se manter presente, Hiei desmaiou.

(...)

Hiei acordou e abriu os olhos rápido. Levantou de uma só vez, mas sentiu as costas latejarem. Logo encontrou Rina, sentada com as pernas cruzadas, encostada em uma pequena estrutura de pedras quebradas. Outras rochas empilhadas se espalhavam pela área, e, apesar de estarem a céu aberto, ele entendeu que estavam em meio a alguma ruína antiga.

— Você tinha razão — Rina falou — Só tem monstros por aqui. Mas encontrei comida.

E ela empurrou um pedaço de carne levemente chamuscado em cima de um pedaço de papel.

— O que significa isso? — Hiei perguntou — Algum tipo de brincadeira?

Rina o encarou, o rosto ligeiramente virado para o lado em uma expressão sisuda. Não precisou responder para Hiei saber que ela não estava brincando.

— Por que não me deixou na floresta para morrer? — ele perguntou.

— Quero fazer algumas perguntas.

Ele cruzou os braços e sentiu algo amarrado em seu peito. Algumas amarras de uma espécie de cipó o envolviam, pressionando algo macio em suas costas. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas desconfiado, agarrou as cordas com as mãos e fez força para rompê-las.

— Não tire. Foi pra estancar seu sangue.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Você tem sérios problemas em confiar em alguém, heim?

— Eu tenho sérios problemas em entender porque alguém que estava tentando fugir não se livrou de mim quando teve a chance.

Ela o olhou em silêncio por um longo período, o estudando milimetricamente. A recuperação dele havia sido rápida demais para quem tinha sido atingido por uma lâmina tão grande em uma região tão sensível. Rina só conhecia uma pessoa que podia se recuperar tão rápido de ferimentos graves: ela própria.

— O que você ganharia me levando ao destino combinado?

Ele esperou um pouco antes de decidir responder.

— Uma peça de tesouro da sua família.

— E se não forem minha família?

— Aí já não é problema meu.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Rina abaixou a cabeça, pensativa, enquanto Hiei se escorava em uma das colunas de pedra do lugar. Ainda tinha os braços cruzados e olhava para fora, oposto à Rina.

— O que você sabe sobre mim? — ela perguntou.

— Só o que Kurama contou. Não foi muita coisa — Ele fez uma pausa, e acrescentou — Disse que você não sabia que era uma youkai.

— Eu não sabia.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, encontrando o olhar dela.

— Achou que era normal conseguir ficar invisível daquele jeito?

— Eu não fiquei invisível — Ela riu — É uma técnica de camuflagem. Achei que fosse me encontrar mais rápido. Esse tipo de truque sempre funcionou bem com pessoas comuns, mas aqui admito que foi um risco. Pensei que não fosse dar certo.

Hiei se virou para frente novamente, soltando um muxoxo.

— Que patético…

— Por que acha isso? Consegui te enganar, não consegui?

— Kurama disse que você vinha de uma linhagem de guerreiros, mas tudo que faz é se esconder e usar uma faca que nem pode ser chamada de arma.

De repente, sentiu algo apertando nas costas, por cima do pano que cobria de maneira improvisada seu machucado. Pelo canto do olho notou Rina atrás dele, e uma dor pontiaguda o atingiu mais forte. Ele rangeu os dentes de raiva.

— Você melhor do que ninguém devia saber que tamanho não é documento — ela falou, empurrando a ponta do punhal ainda mais sobre o tecido.

Hiei pulou para frente e se virou para ela.

— O que você quer afinal? — perguntou.

— Que volte a me levar até o homem que diz ser minha família. Ou ao menos o mais perto possível.

— Por que mudou de ideia?

Rina guardou o punhal, o prendendo na parte de trás da cintura.

— Eu sou uma pessoa prática, Hiei. Detesto depender dos outros, mas eu não sou burra. Subestimei o Makai. Esse homem talvez tenha as respostas que eu estou procurando, e agora sei que se tentar chegar por conta própria, vou perder mais tempo do que estou disposta a perder. Se fizer isso, pode pegar quantos tesouros desejar, pois não me importa.

Ele continuou a olhando, o rosto sério sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção enquanto ouvia aquela proposta. Foi a primeira vez em que reparou no estado em que Rina se encontrava. As roupas estavam sujas, a saia rasgada em alguns pontos. A bota que chegava quase até ao joelho estava arranhada e com uma das fivelas faltando. As horas em que passou sozinha tinham cobrado seu preço.

— Em outras palavras, você precisa de mim.

— E então, o que me diz?


	8. Percalço

Hiei não levou muito tempo para considerar a proposta de Rina, ao contrário do que ela esperava. Ele apenas a encarou por alguns segundos, com um olhar ao mesmo tempo superior e aborrecido, e soltou um muxoxo, indicando que havia feito sua decisão.

— Se fizer mais alguma tolice, corto sua garganta. Ouviu bem? — disse, com uma naturalidade assustadora.

Rina teve um ligeiro sobressalto ao ouvir aquelas palavras, como se seu coração tivesse parado por um microssegundo. Não por causa da ameaça. Esse era o tipo de coisa que ela já esperava vindo dele. O que a deixou impressionada foi o que ela viu em Hiei. Ou sentiu, ela não soube explicar.

Uma semelhança atordoante com alguém que ela já não lembrava havia muito tempo. Como ela podia ter esquecido?

Hiei não notou a mudança no estado de espírito de Rina— ou fingiu não notar. Recomendou que eles partissem imediatamente para recuperar o tempo perdido e assim que Rina meneou a cabeça concordando, ele saiu na frente, deixando que ela a seguisse alguns passos atrás.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra até o anoitecer. Se Hiei falou algo, Rina não ouviu, tampouco respondeu. E enquanto ela seguia calada pelos terrenos do Makai, sua mente imediatamente voltava no tempo com uma memória trazida à força, uma memória que ela não sabia como foi conseguiu deixar apagada por tanto tempo.

Dimitri. Ela tinha 13 quando o conheceu; 16 quando o deixou. Foi ele quem a ensinou a se defender quando ela era apenas uma garota que tinha acabado de fugir da casa dos pais e não sabia se virar nas ruas. Ensinou Rina tudo que ela precisava para sobreviver, na verdade. A roubar sem ser pega, a beber sem se embriagar, a se esconder de quem devia se esconder, e encontrar quem devia encontrar. Ele foi seu professor, seu pai, seu amigo, seu primeiro amor.

Dimitri nunca a julgou ou perguntou o que estava fazendo nas ruas sozinha, mas a chamava de mimada sempre que a teimosia de Rina falava mais alto. Era autoritário e grosseiro, mas cuidava dela mais do que cuidava de si próprio, e tinha um jeito carinhoso que escondia por baixo de seu jeito zangado de falar. Nos três anos em que Rina morou com ele, só sentiu a verdadeira fúria de Dimitri uma única vez: quando ela quase morreu por uma overdose de drogas injetáveis. Ele a levou para o pronto-socorro, disse que era sua filha, preencheu formulários com dados falsos, esperou que ela melhorasse e a trouxe de volta para casa.

Depois gritou, a xingou e quase chegou a agredir.

— Se fizer mais alguma tolice dessa, eu te mato! Entendeu? Você entendeu, Rina? — Tinham sido suas palavras naquele dia. A perfeição com que Hiei quase as tinha reproduzido era impressionante.

Mas Dimitri, ao contrário de Hiei, estava chorando. Ela chorou também e, fora o álcool, nunca mais usou nenhum tipo de droga na vida. Não por medo que ele fosse mesmo a matar. Seu medo era de vê-lo chorando novamente.

Como diabos ela poderia ter esquecido?

Foi ele quem a ensinou a manejar uma faca, a ocultá-la sob as roupas, a nunca deixar nenhuma pessoa pisar nela, a usar a cabeça quando não podia contar com a força, a ser rápida e precisa em seus movimentos. Teria ficado orgulhoso da habilidade de Rina se ele soubesse. Ou talvez tivesse rido, debochado. Seu humor variava tanto que era sempre uma surpresa para ela. Mas Dimitri nunca chegou a saber.

E então ela lembrou por que havia esquecido. Não tinha sido ela quem o tinha deixado.

Dimitri era meticuloso, mas não tinha consigo mesmo a mesma dedicação que tinha com Rina. Ele tinha mais conhecimento do que qualquer outra pessoa que ela já tivesse conhecido e, ainda assim, fez um erro que Rina nunca perdoou. E, por se recusar a aceitar, Rina optou por esquecer.

Dimitri havia se matado.

Ele, o homem que havia ficado desesperado quando Rina quase morreu, que a ensinou todas as táticas de defesa que ela conhecia, que dizia para ela nunca ter medo, um dia deliberadamente tirou a própria vida.

Rina não estava em casa quando aconteceu. Quando chegou, ele já estava morto, com um tiro na boca e a arma ainda na mão direita. Tinha deixado uma carta pedindo desculpas, justificando o que para ela era injustificável.

Ela então foi embora, queimou a carta, chorou por um dia inteiro e nunca mais pensou em Dimitri.

Até aquele maldito dia. Odiou um pouco Hiei por causa disso.

Hiei tinha um pouco do jeito impositivo de Dimitri. O jeito de nunca admitir que está errado ou de que precisa de ajuda. Dimitri em três anos nunca havia pedido ajuda. Talvez se tivesse pedido, não estaria morto.

Hiei também não havia pedido ajuda quando se feriu mais cedo. Poderia ter igualmente morrido. No entanto, ela ajudou. Teria inconscientemente se lembrado de Dimitri já naquela hora? Era tão importante assim? Ela fechou os punhos, ao mesmo tempo com raiva e indecisa. Queria poder esquecer novamente com a mesma facilidade de antes. Ou ter a capacidade de se recordar dele sem precisar se machucar para isso.

— Você ouviu o que eu falei? — Hiei perguntou de repente.

Não, ela não tinha ouvido.

— Vamos acampar aqui por essa noite — ele disse — Amanhã continuamos.

O céu já estava escuro fazia muitas horas, mas ela nem sequer havia percebido. Tinham caminhado por uma distância considerável, considerando a mudança brusca na paisagem — apesar do machucado de Hiei o ter feito diminuir o ritmo. Quanto tempo ela havia ficado fora do ar daquele jeito?

— O que há com você? — Hiei perguntou de novo, vendo que Rina não saía do lugar e nem abria a boca.

— Nada — ela falou — Boa noite.

E se deitou sob a árvore mais distante, a cabeça apoiada na bolsa que carregava e as costas viradas para Hiei.

Ele a observou por um tempo. Tinha apreciado o fato dela ter ficado calada durante todo o trajeto, mas agora, estranhava. Era como se ela nem sequer estivesse presente. Como se ele estivesse guiando um fantasma esse tempo todo. Aquilo era preocupante: por que a mudança tão repentina?

Irritado consigo mesmo por se incomodar com esse tipo de coisa, Hiei procurou outra árvore e se empoleirou no galho mais alto. Depois mudou de ideia.

Acabou dormindo no chão aquela noite.

(...)

— Eu preciso beber alguma coisa — Rina falou. Já tinha passado metade do dia seguinte e eles estavam caminhando por horas. O sol estava exatamente em cima de suas cabeças.

— Tem um riacho aqui perto.

— Não é isso que eu quero beber.

Hiei olhou por sobre o ombro. Rina estava caminhando atrás dele, quase ao seu lado. Tão calada quanto o dia anterior. Aquela, na verdade, era a primeira frase que proferia em horas. Mas não era ele quem iria perguntar o porquê.

— Não sei se percebeu, mas isso aqui não é uma excursão de férias. Beba água ou morra de sede, você escolhe.

— Ora, vai à merda, Hiei! — Rina respondeu irritada e o ultrapassou, dando passos largos para se manter na frente do caminho.

Hiei quase sorriu com aquela resposta. Ela estava voltando ao normal.

(...)

Por um dia inteiro, eles não encontraram uma viva criatura durante todo o caminho. As pradarias que atravessaram era longas, e o solo, coberto de tocas e buracos feitos por pequenos animais. Ainda assim, não avistaram nenhum, nem ouviram seus sons ou perceberam seus movimentos.

Rina não conhecia o Makai, e, portanto, não estranhou. Mas Hiei conhecia aquele lugar o suficiente para saber que tanta calma assim poderia ser um mau sinal.

O Makai decididamente estava mais em paz desde que Enki assumiu a liderança, era verdade. Ao menos os principais reinos haviam concordado em uma trégua e o medo de uma guerra de proporções desastrosas estava cada vez mais longe. Mas youkais são youkais e muitos tinham dificuldade em abrir mão da vida bandida que levavam. Hiei não era um exemplo ele próprio? Não tinha detestado ficar na coleira, cumprindo ordens de um Rei que ele não havia escolhido, tendo seus dotes e habilidades subaproveitadas?

Não adiantava: por mais que prezasse por eventuais momentos de descanso, lutar fazia parte do seu DNA. Era assim por natureza, estava em seu sangue. Não foi por isso que aceitou levar Rina até seu destino em primeiro lugar? Para ter uma desculpa de viajar por todos os cantos do Makai e enfrentar os desafios típicos desse tipo de jornada? Para conhecer o clã milenar de guerreiros que Kurama tanto falou?

Mas talvez estivesse errado. Talvez fosse seu instinto que o estivesse fazendo imaginar que perigos o podiam estar espreitando. Talvez aquela região estivesse mesmo em paz, e ele apenas estava vendo coisas que não existiam, procurando motivos para sacar a espada. Os demônios, afinal, podiam conviver harmoniosamente.

Ele quase se convenceu disso. Quase. Pois Hiei não se convencia tão fácil assim de coisa alguma.

E quando viu um conjunto de sacolas e alforges abandonados no meio do campo, esqueceu-se de todas as teorias sobre a harmonia entre os povos do Makai.

Os dois se aproximaram. As bolsas estavam cheias, mas não havia ninguém por perto. A planície era vasta e, apesar do capim relativamente alto, não oferecia espaço suficiente para alguém se esconder. Também não encontraram sinais de luta, nem mesmo energias malignas destoantes.

— O que pode ser isso?

— Eu não sei — Hiei respondeu. Por via das dúvidas, deixou a mão próxima à katana — Vamos abrir as sacolas.

Haviam seis bolsas ao todo. Duas continham mantimentos, incluindo alimentos ainda frescos e bebidas. As outras estavam cheias de mercadoria, a maioria feita de ferro ou porcelana. Nada de muito valor, segundo Hiei.

— Vamos pegar as comidas. Pelo menos a maioria ainda parece em bom estado — ele falou.

Apesar disso, Hiei continuou olhando os artefatos por mais algum tempo. Eram simples, mas deviam ter algum valor para quem os carregava. Por que haviam sido abandonados? E junto dos mantimentos? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

Mas ele não tinha a mesma paciência que Kurama para analisar tão meticulosamente as circunstâncias que encontrava pelo caminho. Então apenas pegou uma das sacolas carregadas de provimentos, deixou que Rina pegasse outra e deixou de lado as repletas de quinquilharias.

— O que acha que aconteceu? — ela perguntou — Se quem carregava isso foi atacado, por que os assaltantes teriam deixado as sacolas aqui?

— Isso não importa. Vamos embora.

— E se for uma emboscada?

Ele considerou a hipótese por um instante.

— Aí vai ser meu dia de sorte.

Mas ninguém os atacou, o que deixava Hiei ligeiramente desconfortável — ainda que não admitisse em voz alta. Voltou novamente a temer aquela calma, aquela sorte tão improvável. Nada no Makai era o que parecia ser. E quando estavam longe o suficiente do local onde haviam encontrado as bolsas, ele sugeriu que fizessem uma pausa para avaliar o que tinham conseguido..

— As comidas parecem em bom estado — Rina disse, abrindo a sacola que trazia.

Hiei concordou. As que carregava também estavam boas para consumo. Ele ainda encontrou dois cantis: um trazia água e outro, alguma bebida de forte teor alcóolico, que ele percebeu apenas pelo cheiro. Jogou o segundo cantil em direção à Rina.

— A bebida que queria.

Ela abriu o frasco e examinou o conteúdo. O fechou em seguida, parecendo satisfeita. Não era o bourbon que estava acostumada a tomar — e que precisou derramar quase todo para limpar a ferida de Hiei — mas aquilo iria servir.

— Podemos ficar por aqui um pouco? — ela pediu.

Hiei estranhou o pedido, mas concordou. Ela geralmente não se opunha às longas caminhadas e havia deixado claro o quanto queria encurtar aquela viagem o máximo possível.

O que fez Hiei lembrar-se de uma coisa: estavam próximos da fortaleza de Mukuro. Se seguissem mais um pouco para o Norte, não demorariam a avistá-la. E encontrá-la era tudo que Hiei menos queria. Como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes e refeito o trajeto? Ou teria ele ido inconscientemente na direção dela?

De qualquer maneira, não poderiam prosseguir naquela direção.

— Vamos ter que fazer um desvio para o Oeste — Hiei disse, um pouco abrupto. Não que Rina soubesse o caminho que ele tinha traçado, mas cedo ou tarde ela ia perceber que ele estava deliberadamente se afastando daquele local antes de seguir em frente.

— Por quê?

— Porque sim.

Ela o encarou demoradamente. Ele a ignorou. Pegou uma das frutas da bolsa e comeu sem retribuir o olhar.

— O que você está querendo evitar?

Hiei não respondeu. Continuou agindo como se não a devesse explicações, apesar de saber que ela continuaria as cobrando. E, ele sabia, com razão. Mas ter que falar sobre Mukuro para Rina estava fora de cogitação naquele momento. Somente aquela ideia o fazia estremecer.

— Estou ficando farta de você não me contar tudo que sabe. Se vamos passar os próximos dias juntos, é melhor que eu saiba o que está acontecendo. Nós temos um trato.

— Meu trato é com Yusuke, e é apenas para te levar para um determinado lugar. A maneira como farei isso é escolha minha.

Ele podia sentir que Rina o continuava encarando. O que mais ele poderia dizer? Explicar toda a conturbada relação que tivera com Mukuro? Deixar que ela soubesse de sua intimidade? Nunca. Preferia que Rina se revoltasse, que mantivesse sua distância e o deixasse em paz.

Mas Rina não se revoltou. Ao contrário, ela riu, desfazendo a cara sisuda com que até então o fitava. Riu de um jeito frio e importuno, de maneira que cegou Hiei de raiva.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Não é óbvio? — ela respondeu — Você está com medo de alguma coisa no caminho!

— Eu não estou com medo! Idiota! Não é nada disso!

— Bem, não consigo ver outra explicação. E como não quer me dizer, só posso assumir que não quer admitir que está assustado.

Hiei levantou, irritado. Levou a mão à espada. Rina continuava sorrindo com descaso.

— Vou fazer você engolir essas palavras!

— Não seja burro, Hiei. Você ainda está machucado. E eu não quero brigar com você. Você me é mais útil vivo do que morto. Agra, se queria passar uns dias a mais na minha companhia não precisava mentir, era só falar.

Ela piscou o olho, deixando Hiei lívido. Em seguida, Rina jogou o cantil com a bebida de volta para ele, que se atrapalhou ao tentar pegar no ar.

— Acho que você está precisando de um gole — Rina disse.

Hiei bufou. Definitivamente não esperava por isso. Mas ela estava certa: uma briga entre eles seria pura perda de tempo agora. Então largou a katana, segurou o cantil em uma das mãos e voltou a se sentar, dessa vez de costas para Rina. Tomou um gole e limpou a boca em seguida. A bebida não era tão ruim assim.

— Vocês são dois idiotas — Rina disse baixinho, se aproximando. Sentou do lado dele e pegou de volta a garrafa.

— De quem você está falando?

— Você me fez lembrar de alguém — ela respondeu, bebendo do gargalo — Mas não vale a pena falar dele agora — Então Rina fez uma pausa e continuou, pensativa — Você já amou e odiou uma mesma pessoa, Hiei?

Ele franziu o cenho. Não gostou nem um pouco daquela conversa.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Não, claro que não — ela sorriu de novo e ofereceu o cantil — Eu sou só uma youkai… do que mesmo você me chamou? Ah sim, patética.

— Eu disse que sua habilidade era patética…

— Dá no mesmo. E essa habilidade era incrivelmente útil quando você mora rodeado de pessoas que não entendem o que você é.

Hiei olhou pelo canto do olho. Ela tinha uma expressão meio distante, o rosto fixamente voltado para frente. Um resto de sorriso ainda pendia pelos lábios, mas lentamente se apagava.

— Você é mais forte do que qualquer humano. Não precisava se esconder.

— Você não sabe mesmo como a vida funciona do lado de lá, não é?

Hiei grunhiu qualquer coisa em resposta. Ele admitia que não tinha mesmo muito interesse nas relações humanas. Não entendia como Kurama e até Yukina podiam ver graça naquele mundo. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca se adaptaria tão bem quanto eles.

— Eu matei algumas pessoas para sobreviver, mas não me orgulho muito disso. Não me arrependo também: os vermes mereciam mesmo morrer. Pelo menos a maioria. Mas a vida não deveria ser só lutar pela sobrevivência — Rina prosseguiu.

— Hum — Hiei bebeu mais um pouco do cantil — Você está errada. Quem deixa de lutar, deixa de viver.

Foi impossível não lembrar de Mukuro novamente ao dizer essas palavras. Mukuro e sua fortaleza há alguns quilômetros de distância. Tão perto, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe.

— Heh. Parece que você não teve uma vida muito fácil. Eu te entendo, Hiei. Também tive meus problemas.

— Não me compare a você. Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

— Não, não sei — ela disse, agora se virando e olhando séria para ele — Por que você não me conta?

Hiei ficou surpreso com o pedido. Olhou atônito para ela, mas logo balançou a cabeça, impaciente. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e relaxou o tronco para frente, observando a vastidão daquele campo. Quantos dias ainda tinham pela frente?

— Não faça perguntas que você já sabe a resposta.

Rina deixou o assunto de lado. Atrás deles, o sol começava a se pôr gradualmente e os dois concordaram em encurtar a caminhada daquele dia e acamparem ali mesmo, a céu aberto. Talvez fosse a bebida, ou talvez fosse aquele assunto indigesto, mas nenhum dos dois encontrou pique para retomar a jornada naquela noite.

— E eu não acho você patética — ele falou, por fim, antes de se levantar.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Hiei — ela chamou quando ele começou a se afastar — O que tem ao Norte daqui?

Hiei ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando a respeito. Rina esperou. Estava de costas para ele, e assim ficou, terminando de beber o conteúdo do cantil.

— Alguém que eu prefiro não encontrar — respondeu, absorto nas próprias palavras. Elas tinham um peso enorme para ele.

— Por quê? Por acaso ainda gosta dela.

Hiei gelou com a pergunta, que o pegou completamente desprevenido. Não soube o que dizer, e sinceramente, não responderia nada ainda que soubesse. Se arrependeu na mesma hora de ter continuado com a conversa.

— É uma mulher, não é? — Rina perguntou novamente, ainda sem o encarar.

— Como você pode saber uma coisa dessas?

— Eu falei que te entendia, Hiei. Sei como é querer esquecer de alguém que não vale a pena ser lembrado.

Ele ficou subitamente constrangido. Mais do que isso, ficou furioso. Consigo, por ter sido tão óbvio. Com Rina, por ter deixado isso claro.

— Não se meta na minha vida — ele murmurou.

Idiota. E pensar que havia se preocupado com ela.


End file.
